Дрожь Арды
by Petr F Chekhovskoy
Summary: (Книги Заголовок - Дрожь Арды) (Автор - Петр Ф Чеховской) (Толкина Легенды/Фан-фик Книги) (Русская Версия) (Опубликовано На - 29 Ноября, 2015)
1. Глава 1

Дрожь Арды

-Предисловие-

Повзрослев, я познакомился с произведениями Толкиена, благодаря кино Питера Джексона. Позже, в возрасте 23 лет, я решил написать книгу основанную на миреТолкиена . Действие книги будет проходить во время Перовй Эпохи Арды.Книга, которую я пишу будет не более, чем легендой в мире Толкина.

Я благодарю вас за чтение предисловия и надеюсь вам понравится остальная часть книги.

-Пролог-

1\. Магия Эру Илуватара.

Как мы знаем, эльфы были первой расой, созданной (ЕСВ) Илуватаром. Эру Илуватар является высшим творцом Арды. Эру Илуватар является главным всемогущим Богом . Эру Илуватар создал других Сими-Богов, которых назвал Валар. Задолго до начала Первой Эпохи Эру Илуватар создал первую высшую расу эльфов. Эльфы проснулись в бухте Куивиэнен. Но еще одна великая невидимая сила в то время прознала про деяния Илуватора. Сам он был младший Бог, но тем не менее владел большой силой. Его имя было Мелькор. И его поступки, и поступки служителей его изменили Арду навсегда.

2\. Земли Арды.

Арда это имя данное планете, созданной Эру Илуватаром.Арда является частью Эа, Вселенной всего, что существует. Этот мир огромен. Заполненный милями и милями морей и земель. Многие земли, которые были созданы Илуватаром на Арде, еще не обнаружены рассами, что теперь поселились там.

3\. Касательно эльфов.

Что удивительно в произведении Толкиена это то, что он создал огромное количество историй и народов. И я уверен, что каждый имеет личную историю. Эта книга фокусируется на одном эльфе и его приключения на протяжении Первой Эпохи Арды. Вы также узнаете о различных персонажей по пути. Каждый из них играет свою роль в этой истории. Наше путешествие начинается у пруда . Совсем недалеко от бухты Куивиэнен.

 **Часть** **1 -** **Пробуждение**.

Был солнечный день. Ветер был спокойный, и тепло согревало кожу. Эльф пробудился, и его имя было Дорофлуин. Когда она пробудился и встал на мягкую зеленую траву, то был совершенно один. Он был смущен. Он спросил себя - Кто я? Что я? Где я? Его разум блуждал какое-то время. Он видел деревья и маленький пруд. Вода отражалась очень красиво. Он решил сесть на краю и опустить ноги в воду. Он мог видеть, что пруд соединяется течением с Куивенен. Какое-то время он продолжал думать. Пока волны воды касались его ног, послышался шум, шедший из леса. Он мог едва его слышать, но звуки звучали как музыка для его ушей. Он смутился, так как не мог подобрать названия этим звукам. Он никогда не слышал такого раньше. Его разум был наполнен непередаваемыми мыслями. Дорофлуин сказал себе - я не могу обьяснить этого и будет мудро отпустить это. Когда вопрос покинул его разум, он решил последовать за звуком. Он встал и направился к опушке леса. Оглядываясь назад, он мог видеть пруд. Его глаза могли видеть далеко и широко. Но в лесу он был лишен такого удовольствия. Он стоял, слушая этот прекрасный звук. Он хотел узнать откуда он происходит. Единственная возможность выяснить это было- войти в лес. Он почувствовал как храбрость появляется в нем, как сила которую он никогда до этого не испытывал. Он поставил одну ногу перед другой и вошел в лес.

Это был не темный лес, он был светлый и прекрасный. Солнце светило сквозь деревья, пока он шел на звук. Во время своего пребывания там он встретил много различных существ, о существовании которых даже не подозревал. Он увидел оленя, стоящего рядом со скалой. Можно сказать, что у оленя были теже мысли, что и у Дорофлуина некоторое время назад. Открытый для всего нового, Дорофлуин медленно прибризился к оленю. Животное почувствовало приближение эльфа. Олень был непротив непрошеного гостя. Вообще, он был рад посетителю. К тому моменту как Дорофлуин подошел к оленю ближе , он решил сесть на скале рядом с ней. Можно было бы подумать, что олень убежит, но он не убежал. Дорофлуин стоял там какое то время, просто слушая музыку, которая шла издалека. Дорофлуин сидел на скале какое время. Он увидел красные ягоды на кусте. Дорофлуин спустился со скалы, направился к кусту и собрал ягоды. Но не знал что и думать об этом. Сьесть ли их или поиграть с ними...что с ними делать? Вдруг высшшая сила приняла контроль. Его рука двинулась и ягоды попали в его рот. Он двигал челюстью в верх и вниз. Он подумал, что вкус был великолепен. Никогда раньше он подобного не испытывал. Они были мягкие, сочные и довольно вкусные. Он снова чувствал полный контроль над телом, но ему было неспокойно. Ему понравился контроль высшей силы над его свободой воли. Хотя он тут же забыл об этом. Он взглянул на оленя стоящего рядом с ним. Олень выглядел так, как будто был в глубоком трансе. Он не знал, нужно ли разубдить оленя или оставить в покое. Он медленно подошел к оленю и положил руку на него. Олень неожиданно вышел из транса. Олень вглянул на Дорофлуина, и тот понял, что заставило его разум блуждать. Олень удалился с глаз долой. Дорофлуин пошел своей дорогой, снова следуя за музыкой. Пока он следовал за музыкой, он увидел еще различных существ бегающих на ветках деревьев и на зеленой траве под листьями деревьев.

Через какое то время Дорофлуин достиг места из которого слышалась музыка. Он медленно опустился на колени под деревом. Он оглядел большую поляну с зеленой травой, на которой росло огромное дерево с желтыми, зелеными и коричневыми листьями. И там он увидел существ похожих на него. Ну не свосем таких же, но тоже эльфов. Там было 9 эльфов. Один из них музицировал, и это была та музыка, которую он слышал часами. Другие сидели на траве разговаривая друг с другом.

Дорофлуин чувствовал, что высшая сила подталкивает его показаться. Но его разум советовал другое. Он не знал их. Что если они убьют его. Хотя его ноги продолжали двигаться, но не под его контролем. Дорофлуин оказался на поляне, где сидели другие эльфы. Музыка неожиданно прекратилась. Все взглянули на него. Дорофлуин неожиданно обрел контроль снова. Он хотел вернуться назад под покров деревьев и теней, которые деревья обеспечивали. Но эльф, который играл музыку, встал и подошел к Дорофлуину, и оказался эльфийкой по имени Миарвен. Миарвен сказала Дорофлуину : "Приветствую, друг мой, ты кто?". Дорофлуин стоял там и после паузы наконец-то ответил: "Я не знаю, кто я, я следовал за музыкой и слышал голос в голове, который говорил , что я должен следовать за музыкой, Там твой разум найдет покой". Миарвен сказала: " Успокойся, кажется высшая сила дала тебе имя Дорофлуин. Мы так же слышали похожие голоса в наших головах. Я - Миарвен, как мне сказал Голос без лица и имени". Дорофлуин кивнул и ничего не ответил. Миарвен продолжала: "Пойдем со мной, мой друг, мы поговорим. Остальные заняты разговорами и кажется у них не найдется свободного места, чтобы ты к ним присоединился. Но я найду время для тебя. Пойдем. Следуй за мной!". Дорофлуин последовал. Она нашла свободное место на поляне. Миарвен сказала: "Хочешь послушать?" Дорофлуин ответил: "Ну да. Хотя я кое-что не понимаю". Миарвен удивилась: "Оу?" Дорофлуин спросил: "Что это у тебя в руках? Оно издает звуки, за которыми я следовал часами и где ты это получила?". Миарвен ответила: "Ты мог слышать издалека? Я потрясена. Что ж , Дорофлуин, пока я шла с другимимой взгляд упал в сторону и увидела эту вещь. Она лежала на дереве. Я подняла ее.". Дорофлуин ответил:"Понятно. И как ты это называешь?" Миарвен сказала: " М-м. Я не знаю. Хочешь придумать ей имя вместе со мной?" Дорофлуин ничего не ответил и продолжал смотреть на музыкальный инструмент. Спустя какое-то время от ответил: "Как насчет нанделе (арфа на языке квенья) ". Миарвен взглянула на него и спросила: "Как ты такое придумал?". Дорофлуин ответил: "Честно говоря, это первое, что пришло на ум". Миарвен задумалась: "Мне нравится, пусть так и называется". Миарвен подняла арфу над головой, и другие эльфы посмотрели на нее. Она сказала всем: "Это - нанделе". И все повторили за ней хором: "Нанделе". День продолжался. Дорофлуин и Миарвен провели часы в общении.

Наступил вечер. Солнце закатилось, и луна заняла ее место. В это время небольшая группа эльфов отдыхала ночью. Миарвен и Дорофлуин улеглись на траву и смотрели вверх на появляющиеся звезды в сумерках . Дорофлуин спросил: "Вот смотрю я на эти звезды и думаю, почему мы здесь. Миарвен". Миарвен посмотрела на него: "Почему ты спрашиваешь меня? Думаешь, у меня есть ответы на все вопросы?" Дорофлуин ответил: " Я думал, что ты знаешь все". Миарвен задумалась: "Я думаю, что где-то далеко есть что-то в этом мире, что знает то, чего не знаю я". Дорофлуин взглянул на нее. Он надеялся, что она найдет забавным его комментарий и улыбнется ему, но она не улыбнулась. Миарвен продолжила: " Я не знаю, почему мы здесь. Я здесь в первый раз. Нет никаких воспоминаний до этого. Но знай, я рада, что ты здесь со мной. И мне кажется, ты тот, с кем я должна быть связана". Дорофлуин ответил: "Какие добрые слова. Спасибо тебе за них. Они несут мне радость. " Миарвен улыбнулась и продолжила: " Мы здесь не без причины, но я не знаю, какова она". Дорофлуин приподнялся над травой, заглянул в ее глаза и произнес: " Ты знаешь, я был очень неуверен, когда проснулся. Но с тобой я больше не чувствую неуверенности". Миарвен взглянула на него с улыбкой и положила свою руку на его. Она предложила: "Давай закроем наши глаза под звездным светом. Я уверена, что завтра случится что-то интересное, как и сегодня. И мы должны отдохнуть перед этим".

Ночь была спокойной. Звезды светили в ночном небе. В Арде спали два эльфа. Их история продолжится, когда они проснутс после своей первой ночи на новой земле. Сердце Эру Илуватора было в радости за своих созданий эльфов и за перемены судьбы мира, который он создал.

Ночь закончилась. Наступило утро. Солнце светило сквозь зеленые листья, которые висели на ветках деревьях. Дорофлуин открыл глаза и в первый миг не увидел Миарвен рядом. Он быстро вскочил в испуге, что что-то случилось. Он громко закричал: «Миарвен, ты где?" Но ответом ему была тишина. Затем из-за деревьев появился другой эльф. Он сказал: "Дорофлуин, пойдем. Мы обнаружили других эльфов". Дорофлуин последовал за ним.

Через какое-то время он увидел Миарвен, которая стояла и слушала других эльфов. Эльф позади Дорофлуина подошел к ним тоже. Дорофлуин оказался один. Миарвен махнула ему рукой: "Подойди сюда к нам! ". Он подошел к ней и тихо, полушепотом, спросил: " Почему ты меня оставила? Ты могла меня разбудить!" Миарвен пристально посмотрела на него: "Ты хочешь поговорить об этом сейчас? Пока другие говорят? Замолчи. В свое время мы поговорим, а сейчас мы обсуждаем что-то важное". Дорофлуин воздел очи в небу. Он глубоко вздохнул и начал слушать речи других эльфов. Эльф и эльфийка подошли к нему и Миарвен.

Эльф сказал:

\- Привутствую. Я - Энель. А это - Энелё. Мы с юга. Мы были удивлены найти других эльфов. Мы встретили некоторых раньше. Мы – те, кто проснулись первые.

Миарвен посмотрела на Дорофлуина. Он собирался что-то ответить, но она опередила его:

\- Очень приятно встретить вас. Но откуда вы знаете, что вы первые оказались на этой земле?Энель ответил:

\- Потому что Эру Илуватор нам так сказал. Мы- перворожденные. И есть много эльфов, которые проснулись. И мы - Перворожденные, должны их найти и отвести в безопасное место, - ответил Энель и продолжил. - Во время пробуждения нас было немного. Но другие Перворожденные нашли других эльфов и повели их в безопасное место. Я и Энелё взялись продолжить поиски проснувшихся по велению Эру Илуватора.

\- Кто такой Эру Илуватор? – спросила Миарвен.

Энелё ответила, улыбнувшись:

\- Он создатель тебя и меня, воздуха, которым ты дышишь, земли, на которой ты стоишь?

Затем Энель спросил:

Вас же 10 в этой группе? да?! Дорофлуин ответил:

Да, ты прав, - ответил Дорофлуин.

Энель взглянул на Дорофлуина и спросил:

А как тебя зовут, мой друг?

Дорофлуин ответил:

\- Моё имя - Дорофлуин, как я думаю, хотя когда я проснулся, я не знал, кто я и что я. Но голос в моей голове сказал, что я - Дорофлуин.

\- Ты не одинок в этом чувстве! У меня и Энелё тоже был такой опыт. По-моему, именно так мы получаем наши имена. Когда я и Энелё открыли глаза, нас было шестеро. Эру Илуватор сказал нам пойти разными дорогами, чтобы продолжить поиски. – сказал Энель.

Энеле продолжила:

\- По какой-то странной причине моё сердце сказало мне последовать за Энелем. - Она сказала это, с улыбкой глядя на него. Затем Энелё посмотрела на Миарвен и сказала ей: " Так же как и твое сердце подсказало тебе позволить Дорофлуину последовать за тобой". Миарвен покраснела. Энелё посмотрела на нее с улыбкой.

Затем один из подошедших эльф спросил Энеля и Энелё: "Вы нас куда-то поведете?"

Энель ответил: "Да, если вы нам позволите! Эру Илуватор сказал нам найти всех, кого мы сможем, и вести, но я не знаю куда. Нам этого пока еще не сказали". Тогда эльф вдруг заговорил: " Вы же квенди, те, что говорят с Эру Илуватором, что есть Белый Свет".Миарвен взглянула на эльфа и попросила: " Объясни!". Эльф ответил: "Это было в моем сне, который мне приснился прошлой ночью И в моем сне я стоял на этом большом бело-золотом пространстве, а в центре был Свет. И Свет сказал мне, что двое квенди придут к нам, и они будут его Перворожденными"

Все были потрясены. Можно было бы полумать, что они назовут этого эльфа безумным,но нет. Энель сказал: " Отличные новости, друг, мне еще никто и никогда не рассказывал такой замечательный сон!". И эльф спросил: «Нам нужно следовать за вами?"

Энель ответил: "Если вы так желаете. Если же нет, мы поймем." Но все согласились последовать за ними.

Вот так 10 эльфов последовали за Энелем и Энелё. Через какое-то время Энель представил им других эльфов в их группе. Эльфов, который ждали возвращения Энеля и Энелё. Они радостно встретили их. Один из них сказал: " Мы уже думали, что мы вас уже никогда не увидим!". Энель ответил с улыбкой: " Успокойся! Я же сказал,что мы будем отсутствовать только короткое время" Энелё продолжила: "Вот наши новые друзья. Пожалуйста, встретьте их добрыми словами"

И эльфы приветствовали новых друзей.

Один эльф подошел к Миарвен и завел с ней разговор. Дорофлуин заметил это и почувствовал себя несчастным. Он еще не полностью доверял всем, как Миарвен. Были ли у этого эльфа намерения для дружеского общения или Дорофлуин впервые испытал ревность? Пару минут спустя Миарвен увидела Дорофлуина, стоящего одного, пока другие эльфы общались друг с другом об их пробуждении.

Миарвен подошла к нему и спросила:

\- Почему ты стоишь один?

\- Просто жду, чтобы увидеть то, что случится дальше. – ответил он. Миарвен ответила: "

\- Никто не знает. Будь, что будет.

Дорофлуин согласился. Миарвен продолжила:

\- Мне сказали, что Энель будет держать речь сегодня вечером.

\- Кто был тот эльф. что говорил с тобой?- спросил он.

\- Он меня просто поприветствовал.

\- Я не хотел тебя расстроить своим вопросом, - Дорофлуин взглянул на нее встревоженно.

\- Не переживай, у меня есть чувство, что у тебя были добрые намерения.

\- Энель просил меня найти тех, кто присоединился бы к нам на охоте, - сообщил подошедший спустя какое-то время эльф.

Миарвен вежливо отказалась. Дорофлуин не хотел, чтобы подошедший эльф почувствовал, что его время было потрачено в пустую и согласился. Затем эльф сказал Дорофлуину перед уходом:

\- Энель сказал, что так же желает поговорить с тобой.

Дорофлуин встревоженно спросил:

\- Почему я, Миарвен?

\- Я не знаю всего! – ответила она.

\- Я так не думаю, я просто любопытен, – быстро сказал он.

\- Иди, он ждет тебя. Не бойся за меня, я в порядке и безопасности! Ничего плохого не случится здесь.

Дорофлуин оставил Миарвен, чтобы отыскать Энеля. Глядя на уходящего эльфа, она едва слышно прошептала: "Он беспокоится слишком много".

Через какое-то время Дорофлуин нашел Энеля, стоящим и смотрящим в небо. Энель услышал шорох позади себя, обернулся и сказал:

\- Ах, друг мой! А я боялся мое сообщение тебя не достигло!

\- Почему ты желал поговорить со мной, могу ли я спросить?- спросил Дорофлуин удивленно.

\- Ты можешь. Я заметил, что нас теперь довольно много с вашими людьми.

\- Да, Энель, так точно . - Дорофлуин помолчал немного и спросил: - Охота? Почему ты хотел, чтоб я пошел с тобой на охоту? Энель пожал плечами и сказал: "+

\- Чем больше народу, тем веселее. – пожал плечами Энель. – Было бы хорошо, чтобы на охоту пошло побольше желающих, это было бы отличным шансом пообщатся с тобой побольше. Неважно, согласился бы ты или нет, я подошел бы к тебе позже, когда бы вернулся.

Дорофлуин понимающе кивнул. Энель подошел к другим эльфам и спросил их: " Вы готовы?" Эльфы ответили: "Да, господин. Мы выполнили то, о чем ты нас просил, когда уходил поговорить с новопришедшими. Держи ку (лук – язык квенья)."

Энель был потрясен. Лук был сделан из белого дерева. Энель сказал: "Хорошая работа, должен признаться. Когда я дал вам инструкции, которые пришли от Эру Илуватора, я не был вполне уверен, что это можно было создать".

Дорофлуин спросил Энеля удивленно:

\- Как мы будем это использовать? Это для охоты?.

\- О, нет. Мы не будем использовать это для охоты, мы будем использовать это для защиты самих себя по мере необходимости. Мы не будем причинять вред ни одному существу, созданным Эру Илуватором .

Дорофлуин согласился. Затем эльфы отдали Энелю лук. Энель произнес торжественно:

\- Это самый первый лук, когда либо сделанный нашим народом. Мы должны назвать его Рунен Эдель Ку Куивинена (Восточный эльфийский лук Куивинена).

Эльфы согласились. Вновь подошедший эльф приблизился кЭнелю:

\- Стрелы для лука готовы. Мы создали их из веток белого дерева.

\- Как хорошо, друзья мои. Отдайте лук Энелё. Она сохранит его в безопасном месте. И возможно она создаст что-то, где можно хранить стрелы. – радостно сказал Энель. Эльф поклонился и ушел. Энель продолжил:

\- Пойдемте охотится, потому что мой желудок напомнил об этом! Мы будем охотится на простые вещи, например на ягоды и другие вкусности Арды. А ты, Дорофлуин, иди рядом со мной, мы сможем поговорить во время «тихой охоты».

Дорофлуин и Энель и еще несколько эльфов покинули свой клан в поисках съестного для своего народа. Всего было восемь. Они искали и собирали все съедобное.

Энель, подумав немного, спросил Дорофлуина:

\- Ты видишь меня как вашего лидера? ".

Дорофлуин внимательно посмотрел на него и ответил:

\- Думаю да. Ты можешь быть нашим лидером. Ты разве не замечаешь, как другие ждут того, что ты им сообщишь, и когда они видят тебя, их души успокаиваются. Все на тебя рассчитывают, потому что без лидера нам было бы тяжело. И ты говоришь с Эру Илуватором, с тем, кого я знал без имени. Если бы я мог с ним разговаривать, он бы мне сказал последовать за тобой.

Энель широко улыбнулся и ответил:

\- Благодарю тебя за твои добрые слова. Когда мы закончим и вернемся в лагерь, спрошу остальных, хотят ли они, чтобы я был их лидером.

\- А что насчет Энелё? – вдруг спросил Дорофлуин.

Энель удивленно взглянул на Дорофлуина и спустя время ответил:

\- Ах, Энелё! Она такая красивая. Я помню, как впервые встретились наши глаза во время нашего пробуждения. Я не хотел отходить от нее ни на шаг, но не хотел показывать этого из боязни, что ей будет неловко. Но ей было все равно. Она хотела просто сделовать за мной.

\- Я думаю, что она была бы хорошим лидером тоже. – улыбнулся Дорофлуин.

Энель согласился. И вот остальные эльфы, которые были с ними, показались из-за кустов. Эльфы поклонились. Один из них сказал:

\- Мы собрали столько, сколько мы можем унести.

Энель ответил:

\- Это очень хорошо. Вернемся же обратно.

И они вернулись в лагерь к остальным и раздали ягоды другим эльфам.

Дорофлуин искал Миарвен. Он собрал для нее ягоды. Найти ее заняло немного времени. Энель остался вместе с другими, и там не было Миарвен. И тут он услышал музыку. Он знал, что это была Миарвен. Он последовал за музыкой и нашел Миарвен, сидящей с Энелё. Он подошел поближе. Энелё улыбнулась ему и тут же удалилась. Миарвен сидела на зеленой густой траве, потом взглянула на него и спросила:

\- Что же вы там нашли на охоте?

Дорофлуин сел рядом с ней на траву:

\- Мы собрали ягоды для всех. Вот возьми. А я не голоден. Хотя я и не понимаю как, но мое тело не чувствует голод.

Миарвен улыбнулась Дорофлуину. Он дал ей ягоды. Она съела их и больше не была голодна. Показавшийся издалека эльф подошел к ним:" Дорофлуин, Миарвен, до того как солнце сядет, а луна взойдет, Энель и Энелё желают поговорить со всеми." Эльф удалился, чтобы передать это сообщение другим.

Миарвен взглянула на Дорофлуина и спросила:

\- Что бы это могло быть?

\- Когда я разговаривал с Энелем, он спросил, что я думаю о том, чтобы он был нашим лидером. Я ответил согласием. хотя у него были сомнения насчет этого.

Миарвен согласилась и, помолчав немного, спросила:

\- Хочешь научу играть тебя на арфе?

Дорофлуин улыбнулся в ответ:

\- Это займет какое-то время. Я же не родился с таким даром, как у тебя.

\- Ты мне льстишь. Ты всегда говоришь такие приятные слова. – так же улыбнулась она. Миарвен взяла руку Дорофлуина и положила ее на струны арфы. Дорофлуин начал двигать рукой, и музыкиа полилась из инструмента. Хотя он думал, что не может сравнится навыками с Миарвен, ему понравилось то, что он делал.

Миарвен удовлетворенно сказала:

\- Ты играл очень хорошо. Не то, что сыграла бы я, но все равно прекрасно.

\- Я не уверен, что я вообще что-то сочиняю, я просто двигаю руками. Но все же музыка получается очень хорошей ! – ответил он.

Миарвен улеглась на траву и взглянула в небо с облаками. Она начала засыпать в то время, как Дорофлуин играл на арфе для нее. Дорофлуин повернул свою голову , взглянул на нее, широко улыбнулся и закрыл глаза тоже, продолжив играть.

Вечерело. В далеке закатывалось огромное золотое солнце. Дорофлуин оставил Миарвен спящей. Он вернулся к ней спустя какое-то время. Он опустился на колени рядом с ней, дотронулся до ее руки и прошептал: "

\- Миарвен, время просыпаться! Энель желает поговорить с нами. Звезды уже светят на небе. Миарвен открыла глаза, дотронулась до его щеки и сказала:

\- Спасибо тебе, дорогой Дорофлуин!

И она пошла с Дорофлуином туда, где все собрались. Там перед всеми стояли Энель и Энелё. Энель поклонился всем собравшися и сказал:

\- Спасибо, что вы собрались и будетеслушать то, что я хочу сказать. Я заметил, что нас стао намного больше. И нам всем нужен лидер, чтобы вести нас через хорошее и плохое. Но кто будет вести нас и возьмет такую ответственность?

Один эльф в толпе громко сказал:

\- Разве это не ты и Энелё, которые научили нас и скать разные чудеса? Мы не знали ни что делать, ни куда идти, пока вы не пришли.

И другие эльфы согласились с этим. Кто-то из толпы произнес :

\- Да! Ещё ты - один из Перворожденных среди нас. Ты можешь говорить с Эру Илуватором, когда того пожелаешь.

Энель обернулся и посмотрел на Энелё:

\- А что ты думаешь обо всем этом, Энелё?

Энелё вышла вперед, взглянула на стоящих перед ней эльфов и воодушевленно произнесла:

\- Энель вел нас даже тогда, когда не должен был. С тех пор как мы собрались все вместе и сформировали большую группу, мы развиваемся. Знаете, без Энеля мы никогда бы не встретились и никогда не узнали бы о таких прекрасных вещах, которые помогли нам выжить. Я думаю, Энель должен быть нашим лидером. Он наиболее достоен этого титула!

Эльфы торжественно поддержали ее. А Энелё поклонилась Энелю, и это сделали все эльфы после нее.

Энель был потрясен и смущен:

\- Благодарю вас за эту честь. Я надеюсь. что все вы и Эру Илуватор будете гордится мной!

Энель теперь был лидером группы.

Через какое-то время группа стала кланом и было названо Неляр (Линдор клан). Клан Энеля был третьим после Последнего прибытия и последним. В этом клане было много талантливых певцов и музыкантов.

Когда вы слушали музыку нелярского эльфа, вы не могли не впасть в транс, так как их голоса были самыми прекрасными из всех трех кланов эльфов. В нелярском клане их было около 70. Но со временем клан стал больше, и стал самым большим.

Дни, месяцы и года проходили. Клан рос. Как и их знания о мастерстве. Энель теперь был известен в клане, как Эльф-отец клана. Он был добрым и щедрым лидером. Лидером, который принес улыбку в души своих людей.

Однажды ночью, когда Дорофлуин и Миарвен гуляли под звездным светом, они увидели двух эльфов в далеке. Дорофлуин посмотрел на Миарвен и спросил:

\- Как ты думаешь, кто бы это мог быть?

Миарвен задумалась:

\- А почему мы должны знать?

\- А я просто любопытен.

Миарвен вздохнула, взяла его за руку и потянула прочь, хотя Дорофлуин не двинулся ни на дюйм.

\- Ну почему ты такой упрямый! Твое любопытство доведет тебя до беды!

Дорофлуин повернулся к Миарвен и сказал:

\- Но не сегодня!

Затем эльфы, на которых они смотрели, взяли друг друга за руки. Эльф обнял эльфийку. Она положила свою голову ему на грудь, обняла его и они начали танцевать. Хотя никакой музыки не было слышно, они все равно танцевали. Дорофлуин и Миарвен не могли понять, кто же это был, и Миравен потянула его прочь:

\- Пойдем. Не будем подсматривать за ними. Дадим им побыть наедине.

Дорофлуин согласился. И они оставили двух таинственных танцующих эльфов.

Дорофлуин и Миарвен вернулись обратно в лагерь.

Дорофлуин посмотрел на Миарвен:

\- Энель желает поговорить со мною завтра утром.

\- Интересно о чем?

\- Я его спросил о том же, но он ответил, что может сказать об этом только мне, так как Эру Илуватор дал ему новое задание. Я думаю, что это очень важно, так как это исходит от Эру Илуватора.

\- Энель благославен способностью разговарить с Эру Илуватором. Энелё сказала мне несколько месяцев назад, что Энель желал бы разговаривать с Эру Илуватором в любой момент, когда у него есть вопросы. Но Эру разговаривает с ним только когда есть просьбы, которые нужно выполнить. – задумчиво произнесла Миарвен.

\- Если я помню правильно, прошло уже много лет стех пор, как Эру Илуватор давал нам задания, и мы выполнили их все. Мы нашли нашли всех потерявшихся блуждающих эльфов, мы создали замечательные вещи, которые помогают нам выживать. У нас теперь даже есть крыша над головой. И луки и стрелы, чтобы защищать себя, если такое время придет. – проговорил Дорофлуин.

\- Я надеюсь, что такое время никогда не придет, чтобы нам пришлось защищаться от опасности, - ответила Миарвен.

\- Не бойся, прекрасная Миарвен, я здесь, чтобы зщищать тебя, когда этот день придет.

Миарвен улыбнулась Дорофлуину:

\- Я люблю когда ты так очарователен. Такие моменты делают меня счастливой.

Настало утро. Солнце было ярким, а небо чистым. Дорофлуин проснулся рано, что было несколько удивительно, так как у него было в привычке наслаждаться долгим сном. Но он знал, что вскоре ему нужно будет встретится с Энелем, а до этого момента нужно было сделать что-то чрезвычайно важное. Он помчался туда, где растут белые розы, потому что белый был любимым цветом Миарвен. Он напоминал ей о звездах. Миарвен любила звезды. Ночью она могла часами лежать на земле, глядя на них вверхи думая о своем. Дорофлуин собрал много восхитительных белых цветов. Он скоро подошел к шатру Миарвен, где она спала, опустился на колени и положил нежные цветы рядом со спящей девушкой. Он прошептал: "Пусть эти розы принесут тебе радость, когда ты проснешься!"

А затем он поднялся и направился туда, где его ждал Энель. Он нашел Энеля и поклонился ему. Энель поприветствовал эльфа:

\- Рад встрече! Какое прекрасное утро, не так ли?

\- Согласен! – ответил Дорофлуин.

\- Ты готов услышать задание Эру Илуватора, которое он дал мне? Но знай, что я не могу выполнить его один.

\- Да, конечно, я всегда служу ему и тебе.

Энель мягко улыбнулся и сказал:

\- Я благодарен, но я прошу помощи, но лишь потому что ты захочешь помочь, а не потому что я лидер нашего клана.

\- Да, конечно, извини.

\- За что? Ты не сделал ничего дурного. Ты просто вежлив. Я вижу, что ты сильно изменился за годы, и я вижу, что твоя дружба с Миарвен растет день ото дня, и однажды может стать больше, чем просто дружбой.

\- Я чувстствую, что мы уже больше, чем друзья, но это не для всех. Но моя мечта провести всю жизнь рядом с ней и сделать ее счастливой.

Энель улыбнулся и сказал:

\- Я думаю, ты ее действительно любишь.

Дорофлуин кивнул с улыбкой.

Энель продолжил :

\- Теперь касательно задания Эру Илуватора. Он хочет, чтобы мы нашли клан Татяр. Он сказал, что Тата ведет их. Он один из квенди, Перворожденных.

\- Мы должны взять кого-то еще на всякий случай, чтобы чувствовать себя уверенней в дороге. – проговорил Дорофлуин.

Энель кивнул:

\- Да, конечно. Мы должны взять ещенесколько эльфов вместе с нами. Всего около 20 эльфов.

\- Когда мы отправляемся? , - спросил Дорофлуин.

\- Завтра. И не переживай о выборе тех, кто присоединится к нам, я сделаю это лично.

Дорофлуин поклонился и сказал:

\- Как прикажешь!"

\- Иди, Дорофлуин, наслаждайся остатком дня, пока солнце еще высоко, а на небе ни облачка. Мы отправимся завтра очень рано.

Дорофлуин уже уходил, но вдруг повернулся и взглянул на Энеля:

\- Пока мы отсутствуем, Энелё будет возглавлять наш клан? "

\- Да, и я думаю, она отлично справится. Так как она, по-моему, более мудра во многих вещах. Она так же добра и любима всеми в клане. Я думаю, иногда даже больше, чем я. И когда она видит, что я напряжен и озабочен, у нее всегда найдутся нужные слова, что все будет хорошо и не надо беспокоится. Если мне требуется помощь, нужно всего лишь попросить.

Дорофлуин улыбнулся и сказал:

\- Это может быть это признанием истинной любви?

Прежде чем Энель мог ответить, Дорофлуин ушел.

Дорофлуин возвратился к шатру, где спала Миарвен, но ее там уже не было. Дорофлуин постоял немного в раздумьях, где бы она могла быть. Миарвен появилась спустя какое-то время с другой эльфийкой, держащей в руках корзину еды. Эльфийка поклонилась, оставила корзину и вышла.

\- Что же такое в корзине, позволь поинтересоваться? - спросил Дорофлуин.

\- Еда на неделю. Дорофлуин. – ответила Миарвен.

Они сели вместе разобрать корзину. В корзине нашлись зеленые яблоки с дерева, что росло недалеко, морковь с кланской фермы, немного грибов, которые позже они пожарили, немного голубики, горшок меда, который они могли бы намазывать на хлеб, который так же был в корзине.

Дорофлуин восхитился:

\- Все выглядит очень аппетитно!

\- Это для нас, - ответила Миарвен .

\- Спасибо, что ты достала все это. Но я боюсь, что мы не будем завтракать вместе следующие несколько дней.

\- Почему же, объясни?!

\- Я, Энель и еще несколько эльфов завтра отправляемся в путешествие.

\- Это то задание, про которое Энель хотел с тобой поговорить?

\- Да, ты права.

\- И в чем заключается задание?

\- Мы должны найти Тату, лидера клана Татяр. Эру Илуватор хочет, чтобы мы выполнили его просьбу. Энель просил меня пойти с ним, чтобы найти Тату

Миарвен осознавала важность задания, но не хотела, чтобы Дорофлуин уходил.

\- Тогда возьми мой лук и стрелы, они сохранят тебе жизнь, если вы встретите опасность, - предложила она.

\- Но они же твои, и они тебе нужны.- Дорофлуин был потрясен.

\- В нашем клане много эльфов-стражей, так что я вне опасности. Возьми мое оружие как подарок тебе. Ты сам часто делаешь подарки мне, но ничего не просишь взамен.

\- Как пожелаешь. Я очень благодарен тебе. – Дорофлуин осмотрел дар Миарвен. Лук был сделан из темно-коричневого дерева. Стрелы то же были из того же дерева, оперение было ярко -золотым, а наконечник переливался темным золотом.

Многие эльфы в клане думали, что Дорофлуин и Миарвен были в тайне женаты, но все, что они знали точно, что Дорофлуин и Миарвен были хорошими друзьями. У Миарвен было много друзей, но Дорофлуин был самым дорогим для ее сердца. В тайне она хранила романтическое чувство. Она знала, что у Дорофлуина оно уже есть с первого дня, как они встретились, но он никогда не говорил об этом вслух. Однако она могла заметить, как трогательно он заботится о ней. Он оставил ей белые розы этим утром. Отправился далеко, чтобы собрать вещи, в которых она нуждалась, чтобы она не беспокоилась об этом сама и чтобы она была в безопасности. Он так же рассказывал длинныеи интересные истории для нее каждуюночь прежде, чем они засыпали, и часто играл на арфе для нее. Как вдруг она осознала, что он это делает для нее уже много лет! И сейчас он более искусен в игре на арфе, чем она. Дорофлуин думал о том же, но несложно было заметить как сильно он отличался от нее. Для него было сложно заводить новых друзей и знакомых вообще. Он предпочитал быть один, и даже оставаясь в компании с другими эльфами был молчалив до момента, пока его не спрашивали о чем-либо.

Миарвен часто беспокоилась о нем , советовала ему общаться с новыми знакомыми. Однако Дорофлуин говорил, что ему просто хорошо с Миарвен, так как она воплощает все то, что он когда либо хотел. Она убеждала его хотя бы попробовать, и порой уговаривала его совершать поступки, на которые он сам без нее никогда бы не согласился. Она всегда находила правильные и подходящие слова для него. Так же с ходом времени Миарвен заметила, что дружба Дорофлуина и Энеля растет. Она видела их советующихся друг с другом и смеющихся, когда они что-то рассказывали друг другу. Миарвен была рада, что он нашел хотя бы одного друга, кроме нее.

Дорофлуин и Миарвен позавтракали. Они быстро утолили голод на какое-то время. Затем Миарвен попрощалась с Дорофлуином на этот день. Она собиралась встретится с ним снова, когда звезды появятся на ночном небе. У нее были планы провести этот день вместе со своими друзьями.

Дорофлуин помахал ей в след.

Он не знал, чем занятся, весь последующий день. Обычно он хотел быть вместе с Миарвен, но знал, что она хотела бы, чтобы он занялся чем-нибудь своим. Так что он решил помочь на фермерских полях, прежде чем покинуть клан завтра с Энелем. Дорофлуин любил смотреть, как что-то растет. Больше всего он любил смотреть, как растут съедобные растения. У него в голове было полно идей, как превратить те растения. которые растут, в потрясающие рецепты.

Энель составил список компаньонов, которые отправятся с ним завтра в путь. Когда он направлялся к своему шатру, его путь пролегал мимо шатра Энелё. Он решил развернутся и навестить ее. Когда он приблизился к открытому шатру, он увидел внутри Энелё, мастерящую что-то из белого шёлка.

Энелё заметила его:

\- Энель, заходи, я как раз заканчиваю последнюю часть навеса для нового шатра. Этот шатер будет самым большим в нашем клане! Он точно будет предназначеа для собраний нашего клана.

\- Эру Илуватор сотворил щедрых созданий, которые дают нам необходимые материалы для мастерства! – Энель осматривал дело рук Энелё.

\- Очень верно подмечено. А еще Эру Илуватор сказал мне, что ты уходишь завтра утром, - улыбнулась она.

\- Да. Он дал мне новое задание, ведь прошло так много лет с последнего.

\- Он очень доволен твоим руководством. Твой прекрасный голос неизменно помогает располагаеть к тебе других людей. Ты развеиваешь страхи и вызываешь доверие. Это необходимая черта любого лидера. – мягко продолжила Энелё.

\- Я очень рад твоим добрым словам. И словам Эру Илуватора. Эру говорит с тобой гораздо чаще, чем я думал. К тому же я никогда не предполагал, что наш клан так разрастется.

\- Всегда пожалуйста. Да, наш клан достаточно большой, и мне это очень нравится. Но так же знай, что несмотря на то, что Эру говорит со мной гораздо чаще, это не значит , что он ценит тебя меньше.

Энелё встала и подала Энелю половину своего законченного шелка, что был такой большой, что одному невозможно было бы поднять его. Они вместе с каждой своей частью навеса отправились туда, где собирались его разместить. Когда они дошли до шатра, ожидающего свою часть навеса, эльфы, помогающие им, взяли большой белый кусок ткани и поместили его туда, где это было необходимо. После того как последяя часть навеса была размещена на своем месте, Энелё и Энель были потрясены. Этот шатер был не простым шатром для нескольких эльфов. Он был огромен настолько, что мог поместить внутри весь их клан и еще осталось бы немного места. Шёлк , из которого был изготовлен навес, был белым и очень крепким, вопреки тому, что шелк не очень крепкий материал.

Созданный эльфийский шелк был нежным, мягким и крепким одновременно. Он мог выдержать суровый ветер и сильный ливень, если бы он был. Но дождя пока не было, и зеленая трава росла густой и шелковистой, и погода всех радовала.

Ночь наконец-то наступила. Веселье началось в великом новом шатре. Можно было слышать смех и веселые песни. Дорофлуин и Миарвен решили остатся в глубине своего шатра на ночь и не присоединяться к другим. Они несколько отличались от других эльфов, и предпочитали общество друг друга. Даже когда им обоим нечего было сказать, он просто сидели и наслаждались тишиной.

Было уже довольно поздно, когда Дорофлуин начал засыпать, мастеря подарок для Миарвен. Она поднялась со своего кресла, укрыла его одеялом, которое сама соткала, поцеловала его в лоб, задула свечи и отправилась спать.

И хотя они не были возлюбленными перед другими ,их сердца чувствовали, что они ими были друг с другом. Ни один из них не говорил в слух того, что они чувствовали, но это можно было заметить в их отношении друг к другу.

Наступило утро. Дорофлуин и Миарвен проснулись и улыбнулись друг другу. Пока эльфийка собирала стрелы и лук Дорофлуину, которые сделала сама, тот вышел из шатра, чтобы встретиться с Энелем и другими соратниками. Путешествие готово было начаться.

(Вы прочитали - Главу 1. Пробуждение - Напечатанную в Microsoft Ворд - Глава 1. Включает 16 Страниц)

(Опубликовано На - 29 Ноября, 2015)

(Книги Название - Дрожь Арды)

(Русская Версия)

(Спасибо за чтение)

(Эта книга охраняется законом об интеллектуальной собственности, копирование только с разрешения автора)

(Автор - Петр Ф Чеховской)


	2. Глава 2

**Глава 2 - Далекие земли.**

Было утро со светящим солнцем и голубое небо с белыми облаками. Весь клан пришел проводить в дорогу своего лидера Энеля и его компаньонов. Энель стоял готовый вести своих товарищей в неизвестные земли, где их раньше не было. Энелё встала перед ними и сказала:

\- Вы идете искать Тату и его клан, который называется Татяр. Знайте же, что Эру Илуватор благодарен вам за ваше желание выполнить его задание. Так же нам необходимо точно знать, что наши эльфийские друзья в безопасности. Знайте же, что последний раз, когда я и Энель разговаривали с Тату, тот был у Куивинена. Тата не был один, когда мы видели его в последний раз, с ним была Татиё.

Энель подошел к Энелё, взял ее руки и поцеловал их. И сказал:

\- Береги себя! Знай, что я люблю тебя и не буду долго отсутствовать.

Энелё ответила:

\- А я люблю тебя, дорогой Энель. Но сейчас ты должен идти выполнять свое задание. Так как мы должны знать, что Тату и его клан или процветает или их Свет угас.

Энель медленно опустил ее руки и пошел прочь. И сказал своим товарищам:

\- Пойдемте, друзья. Неизвестные земли лежат перед нами. Мы не будем блуждать вечно, если это то, чего вы боитесь.

Когда Энель и его товарищи уходили, весь клан пел под прекрасную музыку: «О, Энель, О, Энель, ты уходишь далеко. Не блуждай там долго, не оставляй нас навсегда. Возвращайся к нам до того, как листья упадут с деревьев, о служитель Эру Илуватора».

Когда они покидали место расположения своего клана, Дорофлуин обернулся и увидел Миарвен, стоящую рядом с Энелё. Он наклонил голову с рукой, прижатой к сердцу и улыбнулся Миарвен. Он продолжил путь в неизвестность со своими соклановцами с Энелем во главе.

Когда все члены клана вернулись к своим обычным занятиям, Миарвен продолжала стоять с печальным вгзлядом. Энелё подошла к ней и сказала:

\- О, Миарвен, не печалься. Дорофлуин вернется целым и невредимым.

Миарвен взглянула на нее с беспокойством и сказала:

\- А если он не вернется?

Энелё ответила:

\- Что если не вернется, то это будет не его выбор.

Миарвен была согласна с ней, но все равно беспокойство тревожило ее.

Дни , недели, месяцы прошли. Энель и его товарищи путешествовали всплепую в поисках клана Татяр. И в один из дней на просторах Арды они испытали на себе дождь.

Один из эльфов сказал Энелю и своим товарищам с дрожью в голосе:

\- Неужели не будет конца всему этому!

Энель ответил:

\- Боюсь, что нет. Мы должны пережить эти мокрые капли, что падают с неба.

Дорофлуин сказал Энелю:

\- Ни солнца, ни облаков. Одна бесконечная тьма над нами.

Энель взглянул наверх и увидел бесконечную тьму. Энель сказал своим компаньонам:

\- Я был слеп, фокусируясь только на нашем задании. Я проигнорировал то, чтобы все хорошо было с вами.

Один из сотоварищей сказал:

\- Энель, мы вовсе не обречены, просто мокрые, - и рассмеялся.

Энель улыбнулся и согласившись сказал:

\- Да, давайте найдем укрытие.

Прошло некоторое время прежде, чем они обсохли после дождя. Укрытие было под большой скалой справа от сильного течения реки.  
Они съели ужин, изготовленный их соклановцами, и их сердца наполнились радостью. Энель, посоветовавшись со своими товарищами, решил не продолжать путь до следущего дня.  
Вечерело. Небо было темным, и дождь продолжал лить как из ведра. Гром гремел, и на небе не было ни звездочки. Все уснули, кроме Энеля, который держал вахту на случай неприятностей, которые могли бы случиться.  
Когда Энель зорко смотрел по сторонам, то увидел синий свет в далеке и был поражен.  
Затем этот свет появился прямо перед глазами Энеля и еле слышный шепет исходил от него:

\- Шторм ширится и разбивает надежду. Свет меркнет и увядает.

Энель был поражен:

\- Эру Илуватор, это ты?

Синий свет изчез, а затем появился снова вдали. Шепот донесся снова:

\- Следуй за мной или будешь блуждать вечно!

Энель посмотрел на своих спящих товарищей.  
Ему не хотелось оставлять их, но он был ошарашен встречей с синим светом и его словами. Он взглянул на него еще раз и последовал за ним.  
Свет вел Энеля куда то за собой. Но куда?  
Когда Энель почти скрылся из виду, проснулся Дорофлуин и увидел Энеля уходящего вслед за синим светом. Дорофлуин схватил свой лук и колчан со стрелами и в тайне последовал за ними, ибо не знал что могло бы случится.

Гром прогремел в темном небе. Дождь топил жизнь, и эта земля навеки изменилась. Синий цвет вел Энеля ко входу в пещеру. Свет направился внутрь. А Энель остался снаружи. Пещера была очень темной, но Энелю нужно было разрешить эту тайну, и он направился в пещеру. Дорофлуин находился позади деревьев и внимательно наблюдал. Он был встревожен тем, что Энель был одержим высшей силой, у которой явно были недружественные намерения. Когда Энель скрылся в пещере, Дорофлуин медленно последовал за ним в тишине. Энель спускался все ниже и ниже в пещеру, пока не уперся в тупик. Энель был озадачен. Вдруг раздался голос позади него. Энель обернулся и увидел высокого эльфа с длинными светлыми волосами и белой мантии, стоящего в мерцающем ореоле.

У Энеля и его клана были похожие эльфийские одежды, но не такие, как у этого эльфа. Эльф стоял и пристально смотрел на Энеля. За высокой скалой в глубине пещеры сидел Дорофлуин, тихо наблюдавший из тени. Энель спросил эльфа:

-Где синий свет?

Эльф покачал головой, его глаза опустились вниз, а затем он быстро снова взглянул на него, продолжая молчать. Энель спросил:

\- Почему ты не отвечаешь?

Эльф снова уставился на Энеля и спросил:

\- Ты прошел долгий путь, но по какой причине?

Энель ответил:

-Я со своими компаньонами ищу Тату и его клан Татяр.

Эльф спросил:

\- И вы нашли их?

Энель ответил:

-Нет. Потому что мы путешествуем абсолютно не зная, куда идти.

Эльф повернулся и ушел,скрывшись с глаз. Пещера погрузилась во мрак снова. Энель закричал:

\- Подожди! Не уходи! У меня еще есть вопросы!

Так Энель впервые испытал гнев.И начал говорить сам с собой: «Я пропал в темной стране, где солнце не светит и нет звезд в ночном небе».

Знакомый эльф снова появился и сказал Энелю:

\- Следуй за мной!

Эльф растворился в скальной стене, но эта скала не была твердой или сплошной. Она приняла форму воды как иллюзия. Энель подошел к стене и погрузил внутрь нее пальцы. Скала выглядела как стена, но на ощупь была как вода. Он прошел внутрь. Дорофлуин, смотрящий вниз, вскочил и побежал к этой двери. Он хотел пройти внутрь, но дверь исчезла. Не было больше водной иллюзии. Это была снова твердая и сплошная стена. Глаза Дорофлуина расширились от страха. Он услышал какое-то движение позади себя. И он быстро приготовил лук к стрельбе. Раздался голос:

\- Подожди, Дорофлуин, это мы!

Дорофлуин опустил лук.

Его товарищи спустились по тропинке вниз. Эльф сказал:

\- Рассвело, Дорофлуин, шторм и тьма исчезли. Мы последовали по твоим следам в грязи, и они привели нас в эту пещеру.

Дорофлуин покачал головой, будучи до сих в шоке от того, что увидел.

Эльф спросил:

-Но почему ты в этой пещере и где Энель?

Дорофлуин ответил:

\- Я проснулся посреди ночи и увидел Энеля, который следовал за синим цветом. Он шел за ним так, как будто был одержим. Когда они пришли к этой пещере, я послдовал за ним. Синий цвет исчез и появился какой-то эльф. Никогда не видел такого таинственного эльфа. От него исходило сияние, которого никогда не замечал у нашего народа. У него была белая мантия и светлые волосы.

\- Это был Тата?  
\- Не думаю.  
\- Что произошло потом?  
\- Он сказал Энелю следовать за собой и они прошли сквозь стену.  
\- Как же так?..Стена же сплошная.  
\- Я знаю, но до этого она выглядила как водная илюзия.  
\- Мы должны немедленно начать искать Энеля.

Все с этим согласились и покинули пещеру в поисках Энеля. Они искали дни, недели, месяцы, но Энель так и не был найден.

А в это время в эльфийском поселении Неляр за главную была Энеле. Поселение росло и процветало под ее управлением. Она была мудрейшая среди эльфов ее клана и даже до своего отбытия Энель часто говорил, что даже он не сравнится с ней в мудрости и знании.  
Месяцы прошли со дня отбытия Энеля и его товарищей. Мысли Энеле все чаще наполнялись страхом, ведь небыло ни весточки от Энеля и его группы и неизвестно было, нашли ли они Тату и клан Татяр.

Солнце мягко светило. Энеле прогуливалась с группой эльфиек. Миарвен была одной из них.  
Одна их эльфиек спросила:

\- Когда вернется Энель?

Энель ответила :

\- Я не знаю и переживаю за них.

Миарвен спросила:

\- А что говорит Эру по поводу их такого долгого отсутствия?

Энеле ответила:

\- Я не разговаривала с ним со дня отбытия Энеля.

Эльфийка сказала:

\- Мой муж один из группы, я очень надеюсь с ним все в порядке.

Миарвен сказала:

\- Эру защитит их.  
Эльфийка улыбнулась Миарвен.

Неожиданно послышался шум галопа. Охранники Энеле выстроились перед ней и ее группой, приготовив луки к стрельбе. Как из ниоткуда появились эльфийские всадники с прекрасными стальными мечами, и впереди на лошади сидел сам Тата, глава клана Татяр.

Тата сказал:

\- Приветствую, прекрасная Энеле! Мы искали тебя и Энеля.

Энеле спросила:

\- Вы искали нас?  
\- Ну да. Тебя и Энеля и ваш клан, который по словам Эру, вы теперь возглавляете.  
\- Да, но Энель и несколько его товарищей отправились на поиски тебя и твоего клана. Это было задание Эру.  
\- Да, я полагаю все квенди эльфы получили такое задание, поэтому я отправил и вторую группу на ваши поиски.  
\- Что ж, ты нас нашел, хотя жаль ты не нашел сначала Энеля, ведь он отсутствует уже много месяцев. Но пойдем Тата. Ты верно долго уже путешествуешь с тех пор, как мы последний раз виделись у Куивинена.  
И эльфы направились в поселение клана Неляр. Товарищи Таты были поражены мастерством клана Неляр. Вещи, произведенные кланом Неляр, сильно отличались от татярских.

Ночь была светла, и все пели песни и пировали в великом шатре.  
Но у Таты и Энеле были более важные дела, и они встретились в ее шатре.  
\- Тата, что это у тебя на пальце?  
\- Ах, это. Это символ супружества между мной и Татие. Мы женаты.  
\- Потрясающе, никто в нашем клане не умеет делать такие замечательные вещи.  
\- Я думаю, Эру задумал для нас этй встречу, Энеле. Чтобы мы могли обмениваться опытом в ремесле и развивать нашу эльфийскую цивилизацию.  
\- Я думаю, что каждый клан владеет определенным ремеслом на самом высоком уровне.  
\- В самом деле. Могу я тебя попросить поделиться знаниями с нами.  
\- Конечно!

На следующий день клан Татяр поделился знаниями о ковке эльфийских мечей, щитов и доспехов, постройке зданий и изготовлению колец.  
В тоже время клан Неляр обучил татяров искусству шитья плащей, шатров и колчанов, изготовлению луков, стрел и музыкальных инструментов и различной одежды, красивой и легкой, тогда как разноцветные одеяния клана Татяр были тяжеловаты для носки и затрудняли движение.

Позднее Тата отправил некоторых своих соплеменников обратно туда, где проживали татяры, чтобы донести весть об обнаружении клана Неляр и чтобы поискать Енеля и его товарищей, которые так и не нашлись.

В это время оба клана процветали. Строились новые дороги. Неляры уже не жили в шатрах, а построили дома для укрытия жителей, а так же знаний и мудрости, а так же мастерские и рынок продуктов.  
Великий шатер Неляр остался для пиров и ежедневных развлечний и метом игр эльфят. Заключались новые браки, появлялись новые семьи. Все было хорошо, но только вот Энель с товарищами так и не возвращался.

Однажды Миарвен пришла к одному из эльфов, работающему в одной из мастерских.  
\- Приветсвую, могу я попросить об услуге?  
\- Да, конечно. Чем могу помочь?  
\- Не мог бы ты мне сделать два кольца?  
\- Конечно, с радостью. Как бы ты хотела что бы они выглядели? Ведь я не только могу выковать кольца, я еще и мастер ювелир. Я мог бы вставить в кольца разноцветные камни и бриллианты.

\- Тогда сделай два золотых кольца и вставь в них красивые камни.  
\- Отлично, сейчас же. Это будет простая работа, но все же прекрасная, ведь самые простые вещи обычно прекрасны.  
\- Да, вот именно.  
Она сказала это, держа в руках букет белых цветов, которые собрала сама этим утром, ведь Дорофлуина не было рядом, чтобы делать ей сюрпризы по утрам.  
Эльф закончил ковку и, подойдя к Миарвен, передал ей два золотых кольца. Миарвен взяла их и надела кольцо с белым камнем на свой безымянный палец правой руки.  
Она поклонилась эльфу и поблагодарила его за то время, что он потратил на помощь ей.  
Позднее тем днем Тата отправлялся в путь с оставшимися своими товарищами. Прошло много времени, и он стремился домой к своей жене Татие.  
Когда они уже были готовы отправляться, к Тате подбежала Миарвен крича:

\- Подожди!Не уезжай пока.

Тата придержал лошадь и посмотрел вниз на Миарвен:

\- В чем дело, дева?  
\- Если ты вдруг встретишь Энеля и его товарищей, то передай это кольцо Дорофлуину ,- это один из его спутников, - и передай ему, что я очень скучаю. Его очень долго нет, он не должен был так долго отсутствовать.

Тата опечалился и осторожно взял кольцо из рук Миарвен.

\- И что выражает это кольцо, Дева? - спросил Тата  
\- Обещание! - ответила Миарвен.

Тата поклонился и поскакал прочь, а за ним устремились его товарищи.

Энель прошел через портал, который выглядел как водная иллюзия. У портала не было ограничений во времени. Годы прошли в Арде с тех пор, как Энель пропал, но он пропал не навечно.  
Когда Энель прошел через портал, он оказался на берегу озера. Он помни это место. Это был берег озера Куивинен. Здесь он пробудился. На берегу стоял эльф и смотрел вдаль. Энель взглянул вверх и увидел луну и звезды, которые ярко сияли.  
\- Как это было замечательно вновь оказаться под светом звезд в сумерках.  
\- Нравится смотреть на звезды? - спросил эльф

Энель подошел к нему и встал чуть позади. Он был озадачен и не ответил.

\- Что ты видишь перед собой? - спросил эльф  
\- Берег Куивинен, - ответил Энель  
\- А ты знаешь почему ты здесь?  
\- Нет. Зачем ты завлек меня сюда?  
\- Я этого не делал. Ты сам последовал за мной.

Неожиданно местность изменилась. Они больше не видели Куивинен, но смотрели прямо на Энелё. Она стояла на том самом месте, где они когда то танцевали вместе с Энелем.  
\- Ты долго отсутствовал. Прошли годы, Энель. - промолвил эльф.  
\- Выпусти меня отсюда. Позволь мне вернуться, Эру Илуватор, пожалуйста.

Эльф взглянул на него со зловещей улыбкой. И местность снова изменилась. Они смотрели на Дорофлуина и его товарищей.  
Эльф произнес:

\- Они не слышат тебя. Они не видят тебя. Ты завел их так далеко и пропал без следа много лет назад. Ты потратил столько времени из их жизни. Они бесконечно блуждают, навеки потерянные.  
Энель опустил голову и проговорил:

\- Не нужно было нам браться за твое задание. У нас все было хорошо. Почему наш клан был выбран для поисков Татяр?  
\- Ах, да. Клан Татяр, - проговорил эльф с усмешкой, взглянул на Энеля и сказал: - На востоке есть горы, такие высокие, что ты бы мог карабкаясь, достичь неба и звезд в сумерках. Но есть более безопасная тропа к вышине и я хотел бы, что бы ты выбрал более безопасную тропу к вершине.  
\- Если я сделаю это, вернешь ли ты меня обратно к моим товарищам?  
\- Только, если ты сдержишь свое слово. А если нет, то я узнаю. Знаешь что будет, если ты не сдержишь слово? Я заберу у тебя самое дорогое для твоего сердца.  
\- Я понял, Эру Илуватор. Я сделаю так как ты сказал еще раз.

Эльф усмехнулся и изчез. Было темно, но вдруг появился синий свет, и Энель бросился к нему, и когда почти достиг его, неожиданно произошла вспышка яркого света...

И он проснулся на траве. Он поднялся, несколько сконфуженно и вдруг услышал голоса. Он побежал к ним и увидел Дорофлуина и других эльфов стоявщих там с изумлением в глазах.

\- Энель, это ты? - спросил Дорофлуин.

Энель подошел со слезами на глазах.

\- Да, мой друг.Это я... я очень сожалею, что отсутствовал так долго.

Эльф спросил:

\- Я что же, под заклятьем?

\- О, нет, мой друг! - ответил Энель с улыбкой

\- Я уже потерял счет дням, так давно мы ищем Татяр. Что мы будем делать дальше? -спросил Дорофлуин.

Энель ответил:

\- Мы должны найти, но быстро в этот раз. Я разговаривал с Эру Илуватором. Он такой же как мы, но более прекрасный и таинственный. Я слышал его голос прежде, но в этот раз все было по другому. Но это не важно, мы должны немедленно найти Тату. Вперед, следуйте за мной.

Энель побежал и его товарищи бросились за ним. Как же счастливы они были, что наконец -то нашли его после долгих поисков. Но они заметили, что не все в порядке было с ним. Что-то было в его глазах.  
Однажды они вышли к дороге, хотьи не знали, кто построил ее, они пошли по ней. Через некоторое время путешествия по дороге они увидели двух эльфов-стражников впереди. Стража заметила Энеля и компанию и подошла к ним.

\- Приветствую друзья, чем могу помочь? - спросил эльф

Энель поклонился эльфам.

\- Приветствую, Я - Энель, лидер клана Неляр, а это мои доверенные спутники.

Эльфы переглянулись, и один из них побежал в город чтобы рассказать Тате и остальным о замечательной новости, которую они узнали. Другой стражник остался и поклонился Энелю:

\- Это честь для меня наконец то встретиться с тобой. Еаши кланы искали тебя и твоих товарищей много лет.  
\- Прошли годы? - спросил Дорофлуин.  
\- Боюсь что так, но это не конец, а начало, - улыбнулся эльф-стражник.

Позади Энеля и его комапани раздался топот копыт.

\- Ах, Тата вернулся, прошло несколько лет с тех пор, когда мы видели его последний раз! - сказал эльф стражник.  
Лошади подъехали ближе, и как только Тата увидел Энеля, то взмахнул рукой в приветствии и закричал:

\- Энель, давно не виделись!

Тата соскочил с лошади, как только подбехал к Энелю:

\- Ну надо же, из всех возможных мест вы оказались перед воротами нашего города.

\- Хорощо что мы нашли эту дорогу, а если бы нет, то я даже боюсь представить, что бы могло случиться, - промолвил Энель.

Тата воскликнул:

\- Ну пойдем же! Вы блуждали так долго, и вам надо отдохнуть. Добро пожаловать в наш город! Найдется столько всего обсудить. Кстати, знай, что Энеле была очень занята управлением вашим кланом, пока тебя не было.

\- Как она?... я не думал что мы будем отсутствовать так долго, - промолвил Энель.

\- Да все в порядке. Оба наших клана развиваются просто потрясающе.

Энель улыбнулся с облегчением. Впервые за догое время Энель и его товарищи не чувствовали себя потерянными и блуждающими бесконечно неизвестно где. Они спускались вниз по дороге пока не достигли подножия холма и не увидели долину, в которой расположился город клана Татяр. Город был хорошо защищен в этой долине, и когда эльфы вошли в него, то были очарованы до самого сердца.

Этим вечером, когда ужин уже был закончен, Дорофлуин сидел перед камином и с эльфом - учителем изучал письменный эльфийский язык, ведь на тот момент, когда он покинул свой клан, Неляры не умели ни читать, ни писать. Тата подошел к Дорофлуину, и эльф - учитель, поклонившись, вышел, а Тата сел рядом.  
\- Я слышал ты тот, кого зовут Дорофлуином?!  
\- Да это я, - ответил Дорофлуин.

Тата достал из своего кармана золотое кольцо.

\- Эльфийская дева просила отдать тебе это кольцо. Она сказала, что это знак обещания.

\- Это была Миарвен? - воскликнул Дорофлуин.

\- Я не знаю ее имени, - ответил Тата.  
Дорофлуин сказал:

\- У нее самое прекрасное лицо из всего нашего народа. У нее прекрасные светлые волосы, которые отливают золотом в свете солнца.

\- Кажется я понял о ком ты говоришь, она так же сказал, что ты не должен был уходить так надолго.

\- Спасибо, Тата.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, - ответил Тата.

Дорофлуин надел кольцо на безымянный палец и дни, недели и месяцы не снимал его.

На следущей неделе Энель и его товарищи уже неплохо скакали на конях. За эту неделю они научились управляться с лошадьми, ведь они собирались ехать на них домой. И это путшествие бы уже не заняло бы годы, ведь они знали дорогу и у них были кони. Это значительно облегчало путь. Тата и Татие попрощались с ними и заверили в вечной дружбе и пообещали помощь в час нужды.

Они ехали уже какое то время, когда Энель неожиданно остановился и стал всматриваться в чащу. Он видел эльфа в белых одеждых и с длинными светлыми волосами. Эльф внимательно смотрел на Энеля.

\- Не забуть про гору, - донеслось до Энеля, и эльф пропал из вида. Никто из компании не видел этого эльфа.  
Энеля переполнял страх, он помнил что сказал странный эльф и что будет в случае не выполнения его задания.  
Они продолжили путь, но все посматривали на Энеля с волнением: что-то происходило с ним. Он уже не был тем эльфом, которого они когда-то знали.

День был светел, пение слышалось былиже и ближе. Всадники прибавили ходу и поровнялись с эльфами на дороге, а те побежали за ними с радостыми лицами. Рога трубили с дозорной башни, их лидер вернулся.

Они проехали через мост прямо на городскую площадь. Слезли с коней. Эльфы приветствовали их. Энель и его товарищи были так полны счастья, что не замечали изменения своего дома. А еще там была Энелё, стоявшая перед ними. Энель подошел к ней и поклонился.

\- Мне очень жаль, что я отсутствовал так долго, - сказал Энель.

Он взял ее руки и поцеловал ее. Все разразились веселыми подбадриваниями. Дорофлуин искал Миарвен. Он видел своих товарищей и Энеля, которые воссоединились со своими любимыми. И он тоже хотел воссоединится с Миарвен. Дорофлуин не мог ее найти. Он чувствовал себя заблудившимся, все так изменилось. Он был словно на новом месте. Энелё подошла к нему и сказала:

\- Следуй за мной, я знаю, где она.

И она повела его в городскую библиотеку. И когда они вошли в библиотеку, Энелё сказала:

-Узри же, Дорофлуин, первую библиотеку нашего народа. Миарвен научилась быстро читать и писать благодаря знаниям клана Татяр.Иди туда, и ты найдешь ее.

Дорофлуин широко улыбнулся. Он вбежал вверх по ступенькам и вошел в здание. Внутри он увидел ее. С книгою в руках. С кольцом на пальце. Миарвен не замечала никого из-за книги, даже Дорофлуина. Дорофлуин подошел туда, где она сидела. Дорофлуин сказал:

-Книги просто великолепны, не так ли!? Я многому научился в городе клана Татяр за такое короткое время.

Миарвен со сконфуженным лицом спросила:

-Что?

И когда она опустила книгу, то увидела его – Дорофлуина, стоящего перед ней. Он совсем не изменился. Она выронила книгу и была в шоке. Она положила свою руки на его лицо, ее глаза были полны слез, и она крепко обняла его. Дорофлуин сказал:

-Я дома, любовь моя. – И поцеловал ее. Это был самый первый раз, когда их губы соприкоснулись.

(Вы прочитали - Главу 2. Далекие земли - Напечатанную в Microsoft Ворд - Глава 2. Включает 12 Страниц)

(Опубликовано На - 9 Январь, 2016)

(Книги Название - Дрожь Арды)

(Русская Версия)

(Спасибо за чтение)

(Эта книга охраняется законом об интеллектуальной собственности, копирование только с разрешения автора)

(Автор - Петр Ф Чеховской)


	3. Глава 3

Глава 3 – Дела давно минувших дней.

Много лет прошло с тех пор. Как 3 клана были найдены. Миньяры. Первый клан эльфов, был найден татой и его людьми. Когда он нашел их, Тата рассказал Имину, главе клана Миньяров об Энеле и о том. Что то является лидером самого большого клана эльфов. Через некоторое время все кланы встретились и альянс был заключен. Когда бы неприятности не случились Имин лидер Миньяров и Тата лидер татяров, и Энель лидер неляров обеались ответить на зов и обьединиться.

В это время росла дружба, ширилось знание, развивалась торговля и уважение.

Клан Миньяр проживал в городе татяров и клана Неляр. Они разделились чтобы учиться и понимать различные знания обоих кланов.

Миньяры, что жили в городе татяров ковали оружие, копья и они были замечательные. Миньяры, что жили в городе неляров изучали самые разные вещи и делились идеями о ремесленном мастерстве. Некоторые эльфы в тайне занимались строительством чего то величественного на берегу Куивинена. Почему? Подарки лучше держать в секрете.

Меленькие светлые цветы летали в воздухе. Слышалось пение и музыка. Это был день, когда Энель и Энеле обменялись клятвами. Это был день их свадьбы. Все три клана пришли на праздник. Это была самая славная свадьба из всех. Энель и Энеле были последними из квенди, которые женились.

Эльфы женятся раз в жизни. Если один из них умирал, то другой ждал встречи в посмертии.

Энель и Энеле стояли в центре. Она была одета в элегантное бело-золотое эльфийское платье, а Энель надел серую мантию сделанную ремесленниками татярами.

В руке Энель держал сверкающее серебряное кольцо. Это было кольцо для Энеле. Энеле же держала в руке серебряное кольцо для Энеля.

Энель посмотрел в ее глаза и сказал – Моя дорогая Энеле.Это кольцо символ моей любви к тебе. Когда ты взглянула в мои глаза во время нашего проьуждения на Куивинене, мое сердце забилось быстро быстро. Что это за прекрасная дева, подумал я. Я чувствовал себя во тьме, а ты вытащила меня на свет. Я люблю тебя и это навсегда.

Энеле сказала – Дорогой, Энель. Я влюбилась в тебя с первого взгляда. И както с самого начала, как только я взглянула на тебя, то поняла, что последую за тобой и проведу с тобой всю жизнь. И буду давать тебе советы. И в конце она весело рассмеялась, а Энель покраснел. И оба надели свадебные кольца на пальцы и поцеловались.Сверилось, последние квенди были женаты. Заиграли трубы, раздались поздравления и цветы полетели в небо. Энель и Энеле сошли с помоста и все поклонились.

Праздник продолжался весь день и вс ночб, пока солнце не встало, но никто не спал. Это был лучший праздник в их жизни.

Прошли недели и Энеле была замечена в саду в состоянии беременности. Весть пронеслась по всем 3 кланам.

Позже, пришла весть, что она родила ребенка, но никто не знал мальчик это или девочка. Это держалось в секрете почти от всех, кроме самых доверенных друзей, но вскоре это должно было быть обьявлено для всех и выбрано имя ребенку.

Никто из других лидеров кланов не имел детей. Энель и Энеле были первыми и единственными.

Однажды энель попросил Дорофлуина встретиться с ним для разговора.

Дорофлуин встретил Энеля, покронился и сказал – Приветсвую, Энель. В чем дело?

Энель ответил – Мне нужно кое что тебе показать. Никто не знает об этом. Ты помнишь, как рассказывал мне, как проснулся, вошел в воду и впал в транс?

Дорофлуин ответил – Ну да, вода. Как я люблю это. Мы с Миарвен раз в год ездим на то место на пикник, что бы поесть и поговорить.

Энель спросил – Как насчет того, что бы войти в море далеко от берега?

Дорофлуин ответил – В море? Это невозможно, я не смогу стоять на воде.

Энель сказал – Тебене придется стоять на воде. Через час встречай меня у ворот города со своим конем, мне есть что тебе показать.

Дорофлуин поклонился и отправился к дому.

Когда Дорофлуин вернулся домой Миарвен не было. Он заметил на столе записку от нее – Дорофлуин, я знаю тебе надо уйти с Энелем и я зна в чем тут дело. Энеле рассказала мне все. Я поживу у нее жл твоего возвращения, так как вас не будет несколько дней. Твое сердце позавет тебя назад, когда ты войдешь в этот пруд. Будь острожен и пожалуйста, в этот раз не пропадай на годы.

Дорофлуин хмыкнул после последних слов записки. Он собрался и встретился с Энелем у ворот и поскакали в сторону Куивинена.

Когда они достигли его берегов, перед Дорофлуином возник странный обьект.

Дорофлуин спросил – Энель, что это?

Это корабль. Дар мне и Энеле на свадьбу. Мастера строили его несколько дней. Они строили его тайно для нас. Дорофлуин. Он плавает по воду. Присоеденишся ко мне?

Дорофлуин ответил – конечно

Корабль был сделан из белого дерева. Эльфийские корабли известны тем, что самые крепкие и прекрасные из всех в Арде.

Энель научил Дорофлуина управлять кораблем. Он смотрел в даль, все было чистым и светлым. Дорофлуин был из техэдльфов, что любили воду. Он сидел на кра корабля, свесив ноги вниз. Мысли его блуждали. Энель присел рядом с ним и тоже свесил ноги в воду. Он положил руку на его плечо и сказал, выводя Дрофлуина из транса – Ты жив, друг?

Жорофлуин ответил – да, прости. Вода наполнила мой разум мечтами. Миарвен была права, когда сказал, что это будет в сто раз лучше, чем при пробуждении. Скажи Энель? Ты приводил сюда Миарвен?

Нет, тут была Энеле с некоторыми эльфами.

Интересно, почему она мне не сказала.

Она хотела чтобы это было сюрпризом.

Что ж, она очень предусмотрительна.

Энель спросил – ты собираешься жениться на ней? Вы оба носите кольца в знак верности. Почему официально не поженитесь?

Дорофлуинответил – но мы не решили еще. Даже после стольких лет мы обнаруживаем много нового друг в друге каждый день.

Энель сказал – это что то особенное. Замечательно ждать и строить отношения. Я могу сказать, что вы оба выказывает много уважения и верности друг другу. Этим можно гордиться.

Дорофлуин ответил – согласен, и спасибо за добрые слова.

Энель сказал – Дорофлуин. Как ты знаешь у нас с Энеле родился ребенок. Немногие видели его, и Миарвен помогает заботься о нем.

Дорофлуин был шокирован, потом вздохнул и сказал. Ну конечно, вне сомнений. Энель усмехнуля и похлопал его по спине.

Вы выбрали уже имя?

Да, мы назавем его Елве.

Это мальчик?

Да, мальчик.

Он будет наследовать лидерство племени?

Энель ответил – наследовать? Нет, я не король, друг мой. Вскоре я откажусь от лидерства, вообще я принял лидерство чтобы помогать нашим людям, и возможно однажды я откажусь от этого в твою пользу.

Это очень мило, Энель, но я не лидер. Я это я. Но вы с энеле квенди. Вы мошли бы стать нашими королем и королевой.

Интересная мысль. Но нет, я не хочу титул, хотя ты не првый кто говорит мне об этом.

Нет?

Нет. Эру Илуватор подал мне эту идею в моем сне, когда я говорил с ним. Он так же дал мне задание привести всех эльфов к горе на востоке. Он там ждем нас.

Дорофлуин смотрел в воду. Он знал что произошло в той пещере в дождливом лесу. Знал и то, что Энел изменился после того как прошел в водяной портал.

Дорофлуин сказал – я не думаю, что это был Илуватор. Я разгваривал с Энеле и она сказал, что Эру не приходит в наш мир. Он только иногда разговаривает с квенди. И никто из квенди не разговаривал с ним уже многие годы. Они думают, что их задания выполнены, мы нашли и собрали всех эльфов.

Энель овтетил – ты не веришь мне,как и другие квенди.

Дорофлуин сказал – я видел. Как ты следуешь за синим светом.сначала думал, что это Эру, но я вспонил что жру не приходи в наш мир. И я последовал за тобой в темную пещеру. И там свет обернулся эльфом и когда ты последовал за ним в водяной портал ты пропал на многие годы. Это не был Эру Илуватор, это кто то другой. Он не говорил так как один из нас, Энель

Это так ты отплачиваешь мне за дружбу?

Не ходи туда. Ты знаешь ты мой друг, ты мой единственный друг после Миарвен.

Энель проигнорировал слова Дорофлуина. Он встал и как будто из ниоткуда вытащил меч и приставил к шее Дорофлуина.

Эру сказал мне, что вседа будут такие как ты. Кто будет думать что я сумашедший. Но я не такой. Я в твердом уме. Я знаю ты распространяешь слухи обо мне с тех самых пор как мы вернулись.

Но это не я! Я держал свои мысли при себе.

Дорофлуин быстро убрал голову от меча и кувырнулся назад и быстро встал – прекрати это, Энель, пожалуйста.

В этот момент энель вроде бы обрел сознание, но увидел позади Дорофлуина эльфа в белой мантии и белыми волосами. Дорофлуин не видел этого эльфа, все что он видел, это глаза Энеля, которые медленно наливались кровью.

Эльф сказал Энелю – он не верит тебе. Многие в твоем городе считают тебя безумным. Ты позволишь им остаться в твоем городе, знаю что они распространяют ложь о тебе?

Энель пытался говорить, но не находил слов.

Эльф продолжал – это Дорофлуин распространяет слухи о тебе долгие годы. Он шпионил за тобой в пещере и подслушал наш разговор, но сейчас он не может меня видеть, если только я ему не позволю.

Энель бросил меч на палубу и посмотрел на Дорофлуина. Тот не знал что и делать. Когда он посмотрел позади себя там не было ничего, только палуба корабля и море.

Энель спросил Дорофлуина – ты последуешь за мной к великой горе на востоке?

Дорофлуин отвечал – нет мой друг. Что то плохое в той горе. Никто не должен идти туда.

Энель сказал – ты изгоняешься из моего города. Вместе с Миарвен.

Дорофлуин сказал – что? Что этот эльф сказал тебе? Я зна я не могу его видеть, но я знаю он там. Он лжет.

Лицо Энеля перекосило от гнева и он толкнул дорофлуина в воду и направил корабль к берегу. Хотя Дорофлуин никогда не плавал в свой жизни, но обнаружил природный талант к этому.

Он видел как Энель плывет к берегу, он звал его, но тот не отвечал. Дорофлуин тоже поплыл к берегу.

Когда Энель подьезжал к городу он пылал от гнева. Найдите Миарвен, крикнул от стражникам. Эльфы были шокированы, никогда еще они не видели Энеля таким. Миарвен была с Энеле, когда стражники нашли ее и сказали, что Энель хочет с ней поговорить.

Но Энель уже появился как из ниоткуда с мечом в руке. Энеле стояла с ребенком на руках и воскликнула - что происходит энель? Немедленно убери меч.

Энель вскричал – Не уберу. Миарвен, ты изгоняешься из моего города, вместе со своим любимым Дорофлуином. Никакой больше лжи и слухов обо мне.

Миарвен была в изумлении – я не знаю что происходит. Что я сделала?

Энеле сказала – прекрати это Энель.У тебя нет такой власти, ты не изгонишь ее.

Энель тогда направил меч на Энеле.

Энеле сказала – Что случилось с тобой? Ты не в себе. Это не тот Энель которго я люблю и за которог вышла замуж.

Энель велел стражникам – вывести Миарвен из города сейчас же.

Стражники сотяли в оцепениии тогда Энель направил меч на них. Его лицо было в гневе, а глаза налиты кровью.

Эльфийские стражники сдеали как приказано из страха и они повели Миарвен к воротам. Эльфы клана миниаров блокировали ворота.

Миниар сказал – это неправильно. Что то не так с тобой.

Энель бросился в атаку, но маниар блокировал и контратаковал. В очередном финте маниар подловил Энеля и бросил его на землю собираясь добить. В это время Дорофлуин подьезжал к воротам крича – не убивай его, мы не можем убивать своих. Маниар опустил меч, а Энель вскочил и заорал – вы все изгнаны, навсегда и не смейте возвращаться сюда!

Дорофлуин слез с лощади и Миарвен бросилась к нему плача. Он обнял ее и сказал – мы долдны уйти, тут небезопасно. Миарвен была согласна с ним.

Все миньяры в городе были приведены стражниками к воротам. Большинство их было в шоке от происходящего. Когда Энель приказал закрыть ворота Дорофлуин увидел Энеле с ее ребенком. Но рядом с ней стоял Эльф. Он положил свою руку на Элве. Никто этого не видел кромеДорофлуина, а затем Эльфвзглянул на него и зло усмехнулся и его глаза засветились и затем ворота закрылись.

Дорофлуин упал на колени и вскричал – НЕТ. Миарвен опустилась на колени рядом с ним и прошептала – мы должны идти...сейчас же

Миньяр опустился на колени рядом с ними и сказал – мы долдны идти в город клана Татяр. Тата и Имин сейчас там. И остальные из моего клана. Дорофлуинсогласился и встал и все они отправились в город нелярского клана,чтобы рассказать Тате и Имину о том, что случилось.

Когда они добрались до города татяр, то все рассказали новости. Все были шокированы и не могли поверить в то, что случилось.

В ту ночь был организован совет чтобы обсудить действия по поводу безумия Энеля. На совете присутствовал Дорофлуин, Тата и Имин.

Имин сказал – Мой клан слижком маленький чтобы помочь с проблемой в которую затянул нас энель. Хотя если наша помощь потребуется мы поможем.

Тата ответил – это очень мило с твой стороны Имин. Энель остановил всю торговлю и общение с нами. Они самоизолировались в своем городе.

Дорофлуин сказал – Энелю промыл мозги дух тьмы. Когда мы путеществовали мы вошли в безжизненну землю. Вот тогда ему начали капать на мозги и этот дух не оставлял его с того времени.

Тата сказал – Энель которого мы знали изчез. Его забрали у нас. Мне очень жаль, но мы ничего не можем поделать. Мы не можем убивать своих и я не буду рисковать жизнями 3 кланов. Дорофлуин, ты и Миарвен можете жить у нас так долго как хотите. Мы приготовим вам команту в моем доме если желаете.

Дорофлуин отвечал – я очень благодарен. Я принимаю приглащение и надеюсь миарвен обретет покой в душе после того что с нами произошло.

Имин встал – так и быть, а я пойду, моя жена ждет меня.

Тата и Дорофлуин встали и поклонились и совет закончился.

Дорофлуин встретил Миарвен в их комнате. Она лежала на кровати. Дорофлуин принес ей чаю. Позже, когда все эмоции от произошедшего улеглись

они уснули и проспали всю ночь. Миарвен обнимала Дорофлуина во сне и это был первый раз после тех событий когда они тихо и мирно отдохнули.

Прошло несколько лет и дошли вести, что у Энеле появилось еще двое детей. Так Энель стал отцом троих детей, хотя никто не знает зачала ли их Энеле по своей воле.

Однажды разведчик калана татяр заметли огромное эльфийское войско проходящее вдоль восточных границ территории татяров. Разведчки доложил об этом Тате и Имину.

Тата приказал двум отрядам эльфйской кавалерии срочно мчаться в город неляров, что увидеть остался ли там хоть кто то. Дорофлуин, Тата и Имин скакали во всю прыть, что настичь Энеля до того, как он приведет свой клан в восточной горе.

Отряд Энеля здорово их опережал, поэтому потребовалось несколько дней прежде чем они его настигли их.

Когда Тата, Дорофлуин и Имин достигли великой горы, то увидели тропу уходящую вврех в горы. Имин с эльфами остался внизу охранять дорогу на всякий случай, а Дорофлуин и тата отправились по горной дороге.

Они остановились, когда дорога привела их к темному проходу из которогу доносились ужасные крики. В глазах Таты был страх. Дорофлуин подбежал к краю обрыва и свистнул вниз эльфам прося их немедленно прийти.

Эльфы немедленно бросились наверх. Тата стоял перед входом в пещеру и дрожал. Он никогда не слышал таких ужасных звуков. Он обернулся в Дорофлуину - что это за ужас там внутри? У Дорофлуина ответа не было.

Имин с другими эльфами подбежал ко входу и внезапно остановился, тоже услышав крики из пещеры. Имин сказа - готовьтесь идти внутрь, приготовьте оружие и факелы.

Все эльфы достали оружие и медленно начали спускаться в пещеру. Вдруг из-за поворота появилась визжайвшая эльфийка, которые прследовали ужасные существа. Она кричала - на помощь!

Имин скомандовал - в Атаку и эльфы атаковали существ, а Тата смог ухватить эльфийку и обеспечить ей безопасность. Дорофлуин и Имин командовали атакой и все существа пали до ударами эльфийских мечей. После этого эльфийка запричитала - Спасибо, спасибо что спасли меня от этого зла!

ДОрофлуин спросил - где Энель?...Где ваше войско?

Она отвечала - глубоко внизу, мы попали в засаду и были беззащитны. у нас не было оружия.

Энель приказал атаковать?

Нет, какой то эльф. мы думали он один из нас. Он стоял на скале и приказал атаковать. как из неоткуда появились какие то существа и начали убивать нас без пощады.

Дорофлуин сказал - я иду глубже. кто со мной? Имин и несколько эльфов сошласились. Тата и эльфы позади него совершенно не хотели идти дальше, они хотели покинуть это место как можно быстрее.

Дорофлуин сказал Тате - забери ее отсюда в безопасное место и выясни остался ли кто живой в их городе.

Эльфийка сказала - Энеле не покидала город. и ее дети остались. очень много эльфов осталось. Они больше не хотели следовать за Энелем и остались. А я и другие отправились за ним ибо он сказал что познакомит нас с самим Эру и тот заберет нас в землю обетованную.

Имин сказал - Тата забери ее отсюда и выясни как там наша кавалерия, что отправилась в их город.

Тата с эльфийкой и другие воины отправилсь к выходу так быстро как только могли.

ДОрофлуин сказал тем, кто остался - нужно поднажать, друзья. не позволяйте тьме прокрасться к вам в сердце. Они спускались все глубже, слыша крики и натыкаясь на мертвые эльфийские тела и их сердца были полны скорби.

Дорофлуин прошел мимо лежащего на камнях казалось бы мертвого эльфа, Когда он проходил мимо, то эльф ухватил его за ногу. Дорофлуин бытро посмотрел вниз и узнал Энеля. Тот был весь в крови, умирающий. Остальные собрались вокруг Энеляю.

Энель проговорил с болезненным вздохом - мне так жаль, так жаль за все что свалилось на тебя из-за меня. Когда он закончил фразу, кровь хлынула у него горлом.

Дорофлуин опустился на колени и сказал ему - тихо мой друг, тебе не за что извиняться, это не твоя вина.

Там внизу есть еще живые, их пытают и мертвые тела превращают во что то ужасное, спасите кого сможете.

Имин спросил Энеля - что нам сказать твоей жене и твоим детям?

Скажите что я сожалею. я был не в себе. сожалею что у меня не будет возможности вырастить своих детей. что не любил Энеле так как должен был, но скажите им, что я люблю их всем сердцем.

КОнечно, сказал Дорофлуин, держа его за руку.

Энель в последний раз вздохнул и медленно закрыл глаза. Жизнь покинула его тело.

Имин сказал - Так нас покинул превый из квенди. Лидер коана Неляр. Да найдет он мир, если есть жизнь после этой жизни.

Некоторое время эльфы оставались в пещере, пытаясб найти живых и спасти тех кого пытали. Но вскоре им пришлось отступить перед огромным количесвтом злобных существ. Они не смогли даже собрать мертвые тела эльфов и тело Энеля, их начли теснить и им пришлось оступить.

Позже, после собтий у восточной горы, Дорофлуин и Миарвен вернулись в город неляров, где их приняли с распростертыми обьятями и уважением.

Энеле, после того как узнала что случилось в Энелем, несколько дней безжизненно лежала на кровати с разбитым сердцем.

Ее сыновья отправились на воспитание в клан Татяр, что получить образование и тренировки. ИХ звали Елве, Олве и Елмо.

В это время у неляров не было лидера и все держали ответ толькоп еред самим собой.

Как то Тата и Имин получили вести от неляров, что Дорофлуин и Миарвен собираются устроить свадьбу и приглашаются только настоящие друзья.

Дорофлуин приготовил для Миарвен прекрасное серебряное эльфийское кольцо с 3 большими брильянтами. И Миарвен подарила ему прекрасное кольцо.

Дорофлуин взял ее руку и сказал- Миарвен, я дарю тебе свою любовь и свое сердце навечно. я обещаю уважать и чтить тебя всю мою жизнь. Люовь моя, ты прекрасна как свет звезд. и я горд быть твоим эльфом.

Миравен ответила - ты принес мне столько счастья, сколько я не думала что возможно. ты мой друг и мой любимый, а теперь ты и мой муж.

Они поцеловались и наконец то стали мужем и женой.

Дорофлуин и Миарвен провели вместе долгую жизнь. Были вести что она беременна, но точно многое осталось неизвестным.

Пришли новости от разведчиков, что они заметили высокого всадника на великой белой лошади, вооруженного луком и копьем, который не ел и не спал, а скакал голопом день и ночь.

Эльфам казалось что он охотится на кого то. Они в тайне следовали за ним пытаясь выяснить кто он и что он здесь делает.

Хотя многие, после известий о всаднике не хотели иметь с ним никакого дела, ибо боялись что он может быть связан со злым духом, который погубил Энеля и многих их сородичей.

Разведчики доложили, что всадник был замечен на берегу Куивинена и нашел корабль, который был подарком для Энеля и Энеле. Хотя никто из эльфов не приближался к кораблю после смерти Энеля.

Когда всадник осматривал лодку Эльфы коуржили его и спросили -Стой, не двигайся, кто ты? как тебя зовут? И зачем ты здесь?

Всадник ответил - Я Ороме, И я искал вас.

(Вы прочитали - Главу 3. Дела давно минувших дней. - Напечатанную в Microsoft Ворд - Глава 3. Включает 12 Страниц)

(Опубликовано На - 1 Февраль, 2016)

(Книги Название - Дрожь Арды)

(Русская Версия)

(Спасибо за чтение)

(Эта книга охраняется законом об интеллектуальной собственности, копирование только с разрешения автора)

(Автор - Петр Ф Чеховской)


	4. Глава 4

Глава 4 - Представление трёх эльфийских Кланов.

Шумела листва высоких деревьев, шелестела от ветра трава.

Орофлуин с улыбкой спросил: "Мама, ты идёшь?"

Миарвен сказала: "Если ты, дорогой сын мой, ждёшь, что я буду бежать в этом платье, ты ошибаешься. Эльфийская-леди никогда не бежит, пока она столь хорошо одета. Она одинаково горделиво ступает по земле и в свете дня, и в свете ночи."

Орофлуин ответил матери весёлой усмешкой. Когда они в конце концов поравнялись, Орофлуин взял руку Миарвен и указал куда-то.

Он сказал: "Мама, смотри туда, на тропинку! Это Оромэ!"

Оромэ услышал Орофлуина и повернул голову на звук, туда, где стояли Миарвен с сыном. Они стояли на небольшом зелёном холме, повыше тропы.

Голос Оромэ послышался в чаще: "Ну, здравствуй, юный эльф-Владыка."

Орофлуин сказал: "Да, здравствуйте."

Оромэ поклонился леди Миарвен. "Здравствуй, Миарвен, жена Дорофлуина, мать Орофлуина."

Миарвен кивнула. "Куда ты сегодня направляешься, Оромэ?"

"Никуда. Но мне нужно о многом подумать. А такие спокойные прогулки помогают моим мыслям. Я не могу ясно рассуждать, весь день проводя в седле."

Орофлуин сказал: "Ваш конь, я думаю, самый красивый из всех, что я видел. Но, если честно, я до сих пор не знаю его имени. При нас Вы его ни разу не окликали."

"Его имя - Нахар, юный владыка."

"Ах! Хотелось бы мне когда-нибудь на нём прокатиться по лесу!.."

Оромэ коротко улыбнулся, глядя на мальчика. "Это однажды случится, можешь не сомневаться."

Миарвен крепче сжала ладонь сына. "Пойдём домой. Твой отец, должно быть, уже приготовил ужин для нас."

Они оба поклонились Оромэ и попрощались с ним. Оромэ чуть наклонил голову в ответ и продолжил путь по тропе, размышляя о чём-то. Только сам Оромэ в тот момент мог сказать, о чём именно он думал.

Миарвен открыла дверь их дома. Посмотрев на сына, она кивнула, велев ему войти первым. Орофлуин снял обувь и поставил её у входа, потому что знал, как мать не любит, когда он заносит на обуви грязь в дом.

Орофлуин прошёл в дом. За столом он увидел отца, читавшего какое-то письмо. Мальчик подошёл к родителю ближе.

Он спросил: "Отец, что ты читаешь?"

Дорофлуин ответил: "Обычное письмо. Здесь нет ничего, о чём тебе стоило бы беспокоиться, сынок."

Миарвен подошла к Дорофлуину и поцеловала его. После этого она сказала: "Мы видели Оромэ сегодня на прогулке. Кажется, он слишком много о чём-то думает."

Дорофлуин кивнул. "Верно. Скоро он призовёт к себе всех эльфов всех трёх Кланов на встречу."

Орофлуин хмыкнул: "Интересно, а из-за чего это?"

Миарвен метнула быстрый взгляд на отпрыска. "Сын мой, единственное, чем ты сейчас должен интересоваться - тем, как держать в чистоте свою комнату."

Орофлуин еле заметно сморщился. "Чистота... странное такое слово."

Миарвен сжала губы, чуть вздёрнув брови и не отводя взгляда от сына. Тот еле слышно захихикал, после чего поднялся наверх, чтобы убраться в комнате перед обедом.

Дни шли за днями. Вскоре случилось то, что сказал Дорофлуин: Оромэ и правда позвал на встречу всех эльфов из трёх Кланов.

На встрече Иминиэ выхватила взглядом Миарвен из толпы эльфов. Она подошла к Миарвен, и, стараясь не испугать, аккуратно дотронулась до её плеча. Миарвен повернулась. Когда она увидела, кто коснулся её плеча, на её лице появилась широкая улыбка.

"Леди Иминиэ! Я так долго тебя не видела!"

Иминиэ легко улыбнулась. "Действительно. Кажется, мы виделись в последний раз, когда ты выходила замуж."

Миарвен кивнула. "Да, верно."

Иминиэ продолжила: "Я говорила с Дорофлуином, когда мы с мужем прибыли прошлой ночью. Я не знала, что у вас уже есть сын. После свадьбы... если честно, никто про вас двоих ничего не слышал."

"Нам хотелось получить несколько лет покоя и тишины."

Их разговор прервал Орофлуин, подбежавший к матери.

Иминиэ перевела на него взгляд. "А это, стало быть, твой сын? Орофлуин?"

Орофлуин повременил с ответом. Он взял мать за руку и быстро взглянул на неё. Увидев, что она кивает, он ответил: "Да. Здравствуйте, леди Иминиэ."

После этого им пришлось прерваться надолго. Оромэ попросил всеобщего внимания.

Увидев, что его готовы слушать, Охотник начал: "Мои дорогие друзья! У меня есть для вас важные новости. Куивиэнен - место, где вы пробудились, и где вам не должно больше оставаться. Сейчас самое время забрать трёх эльфов в Валинор. Каждый будет представлять свой Клан. Я уже знаю, кого я хотел бы видеть в этом путешествии. Я приглашаю идти со мной Ингвэ, сын Имина и Иминиэ, Финвэ, сына Таты и Татиэ, и Эльвэ, сына Энеля и Энелиэ".

Ингвэ, Финвэ и Эльвэ вышли к Охотнику. Они обернулись и взглянули на толпу.

Оромэ удовлетворённо кивнул. "Вот они, первые сыновья ваших родов!"

Прошло много лет. Всё ещё не было никаких вестей от Оромэ и трёх эльфийских сынов, отправившихся в Валинор. Тата и Татиэ до сих пор брали на себя ответственность принимать решения для их Клана, даже несмотря на то, что они отказывались зваться лидерами или Королём с Королевой. Имин и Иминиэ же, напротив, были лидерами своего Клана, но и они отказались зваться Королём и Королевой. Для третьего же клана, Нелиар (Линдар), лидеров не было - они сами имели голос в своих глазах и сами решали свою судьбу

Была поздняя ночь, когда Дорофлуин, Миарвен и Орофлуин расправлялись со своим ужином.

Орофлуин прервал царившее за столом молчание: "Мама, папа, я хотел бы кое-что спросить."

Миарвен кивнула. "Так спрашивай."

"Мне кажется, я уже достаточно повзрослел и возмужал с тех пор, как уехал Оромэ. Я хочу посетить город Татиар."

Дорофлуин покосился на сына. "Ну, что же, думаю, для тебя это будет только полезно. А с кем ты хочешь туда пойти?"

Орофлуин в ответ лишь пробормотал: "Элета."

Миарвен чуть оживилась: "Элета? Кто это?"

Орофлуин ответил: "Мой друг."

"А почему ты до сих пор нас не познакомил?"

"Она не живёт в нашем городе."

Дорофлуин наклонил голову, глядя на отпрыска. "Тогда как она сможет путешествовать с тобой, если она не живёт здесь?"

Миарвен поправила: "Если. Если наш сын пойдёт."

Орофлуин же ответил отцу: "Она дома у друга."

"Так, хорошо. И когда ты собираешься оставить город, сын мой?"

"Завтра. Я должен с ней встретиться.

"Тогда можешь идти, Орофлуин."

На лице Орофлуина появилась широкая улыбка. "Спасибо, отец."

Миарвен же это совсем не понравилось. Она отнеслась бы к решению гораздо спокойнее, если бы раньше встречалась с Элетой, но Орофлуин просто сказал о ней. Это оставляло Миарвен наедине с кучей вопросов. Настойчиво требовавших ответа. И Миарвен намеревалась эти ответы получить любыми путями.

Позже, когда они уже готовились ко сну, лёжа в своей постели, Миарвен перевернулась и взглянула на мужа. Тот лишь тяжело вздохнул.

"Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, любовь моя."

Миарвен кивнула. "Хорошо. Тогда ты знаешь, что меня совсем не радует твоё решение отпустить нашего сына с Элетой, с незнакомкой."

"Ты так говоришь только потому, что сама её не видела."

"Я его мать, Дорофлуин. Я дала ему жизнь. Я вытирала его детские слёзы, когда он ранил себя, делая глупые вещи, прямо как его отец."

Дорофлуин, усмехнувшись, поднял взгляд на Миарвен. "Те же глупые вещи, за которые ты его полюбила."

Миарвен закатила глаза. Муж, впрочем, поспешил её успокоить.

"Завтра утром мы встретимся с ней. Перед тем, как они с Орофлуином уйдут."

"Хорошо. Спасибо тебе."

Миарвен поцеловала его и они довольно быстр отошли ко сну.

Орофлуин был в своей комнате. Он смотрел за окно, думал о своей подруге. У него были к ней романтические чувства. Но он ещё не решил в них признаться.

Наступило утро. Дорофлуин и Миарвен направились к городским воротам. Там уже стоял Орофлуин: его они увидели издалека, пепельного блондина было сложно не заметить. Цвет волос ему достался от матери. У Миарвен были волосы холодноватого светло-коричневого оттенка с лёгкой примесью цвета яичной скорлупы. Волосы Дорофлуина были тёмно-коричневыми. Кое-кто даже путал этот цвет с чистым чёрным.

Орофлуин поприветствовал своих родителей, когда они прибыли к воротам, чтобы попрощаться с сыном и дать ему пару наставлений. Дорофлуин отдал сыну лук, что был подарком от Миарвен много лет назад, и колчан со стрелами.

На одной из дорог, ведущих к воротам, показалась одинокая фигура. Это была Элета. Заметив Орофлуина, она побежала к нему. Когда эльфийка остановилась рядом с ним, пара длинных светло-коричневых прядей упали на её лицо, немного мешая смотреть. Она довольно быстро их убрала.

"У тебя получилось!"

Орофлуин довольно кивнул. "Да. Это - мои родители. Мой отец Дорофлуин, и моя мать..."

Миарвен прервала сына прежде, чем тот успел сказать её имя.

"Я - леди Миарвен."

Элета чуть наклонила голову в знак приветствия. Уголки её губ поднялись вверх.

"Рада знакомству. Я знаю и Вас, и Вашего мужа."

Миарвен кивнула. "Забавно, мой сын ничего о тебе не рассказывал."

"А, ну, он стеснительный. Он очень много заботится о том, чтобы у других не сложилось неверное впечатление. Думаю, он боялся, что Вы меня не примете, так как у Вас высокие стандарты для друзей сына."

Дорофлуин вмешался, чтобы эта сцена не затягивалась: "Время вам начать ваше путешествие. И да пребудет с вами наше благословение."

Орофлуин и Элета, простившись с ними, направились к городу клана Татиар.

Вечером Орофлуин и Элета остановились на привал. Первым делом решили развести костёр. Когда взгляд Орофлуина поднялся на звёздное небо, юноша с восторгом выдохнул: "Ах, эти звёзды сумерек!"

Элета без особого интереса глянула наверх. "Да, они самые."

Орофлуин оторвался от разглядывания созвездий, переведя взгляд на эльфийку. "Элета, я..."

Вдруг задрожала земля. Элета схватила руку своего спутника, которую крепко сжала, озираясь по сторонам. Уже через минуту вновь вернулась благословенная тишина, земля успокоилась, запела поздняя птица на одном из деревьев.

Элета сглотнула. "Никогда ничего подобного не видела!"

"Может, нам стоит вернуться."

"А, нет. Мой дом впереди. Если пойдём обратно, не дойдём до него. Да и родители мои хотели с тобой встретиться. У них не получится познакомиться с тобой, если ты не придёшь."

"Я только сказал это, потому что забочусь о тебе и твоей безопасности."

По взгляду Элеты можно было решить, что девушка удивлена. "Ты что, только что сказал, что волнуешься обо мне?"

"Ну... да. Ты не могла этого раньше не заметить."

"О, Орофлуин. Миленько. Я рада, что у меня есть такой друг, который обо мне заботится и переживает."

"Да. Конечно. Друг."

Орофлуин и Элета отдыхали остаток ночи. Утром они продолжили идти.

Дорофлуин и Миарвен тоже ощутили дрожь земли. Когда это прошло, Миарвен, ничего не слушая, выбежала на балкон их дома. Она повернулась к мужу, пошедшему за ней.

"Орофлуин..."

Дорофлуин крепко обнял жену. "Не беспокойся. Я уверен, с ним всё хорошо."

"И... и Элета... я надеюсь, с ним всё хорошо и он сохранит её."

Дорофлуин обнимал её, глядя на небо. Его взгляд выхватил какой-то мелькнувший в отдалении красный огонёк в ночном небе, похожий на... кровоточащую небесную рану.

Эльф сжал губы, погладив Миарвен по голове. "Пойдём, милая. Пора спать."

Он увёл жену обратно в дом. Миарвен не видела кровавой вспышки, в этом Дорофлуин был уверен. Он меньше всего хотел, чтобы его любимая терзалась страхом не только из-за безопасности своего ребёнка, с которым он уже ничего не мог поделать.

Вдалеке от мест обитания Кланов в это время пробирался по лесу Эльвэ.

Финвэ и Ингвэ с ним не было. Они откололись от группы и отправились по дороге, что они знали, по дороге, что вела домой.

Эльвэ ехал вперёд. Он слышал мягкий голос, что звал его. Эльф остановился, огляделся, не зная, голос врага это или друга. Никого рядом не было, но он всё ещё слышал этот голос, снова и снова раздававшийся то ли в его голове, то ли в воздухе вокруг. Эльвэ медленно направился туда, откуда, как он думал, этот голос доносился, уходя при этом с ведущей домой дороги. Пока он путешествовал, он заметил, что лес теряет свои краски, и всё меньше становится зелёных листьев. Чем дальше он ехал, тем темнее и страшнее становился лес. Словно в этой его части жизни не было, как не было и солнца, освещавшего бы дорогу. Его попросту не было на небе.

Мягкий голос, звавший его по имени, замолчал, когда Эльвэ достиг тёмной пещеры. Ему не казалось, что следует проходить внутрь. Он вспомнил кое-что, что рассказывал ему отец, когда Эльвэ был ещё ребёнком.

Его отец в ночи говорил сам с собой, словно он говорил с кем-то ещё. Он вспоминал, как отец бормотал что-то о тёмной пещере и синем свете.

Эльвэ взглянул на тёмный туннель, уходящий вглубь пещеры. Он заметил что-то светлое, вырисовывавшееся на полу. Это был небольшой кусок ткани, оторванный от чьего-то плаща. Эльф поднял его, осмотрел, после чего ещё раз взглянул на туннель. Эльвэ сказал сам себе "Не бывать этому", после чего вернулся на дорогу и побрёл обратно.

В руках он сжимал кусок ткани от плаща отца. Он знал, что было в этой пещере. Он не хотел оставаться.

Несколько дней спустя Эльвэ достиг своего города. Его братьев тут не оказалось - они уже много лет здесь не жили.

Эльвэ искал Дорофлуина. И не мог найти. Зато он увидел Миарвен на одной из улиц.

"Леди Миарвен!"

Миарвен удивилась, услышав этот окрик. Голос она узнала. Эльвэ уехал много лет назад, и встретить его тут было полной неожиданностью.

"Где твой муж?"

"В саду."

Эльвэ быстро поклонился и направился в нужную сторону, продолжать поиски.

В спешке он вбежал в сады. Он помнил, что Дорофлуин был с отцом в том злосчастном путешествии. И он помнил, как их отряд потерял в тёмном лесу Энеля, и много лет прошло, прежде чем он отыскался.

Эльвэ увидел Дорофлуина в саду: тот сидел на траве с книгой в руках.

"Дорофлуин!"

Тот поднял взгляд на Эльвэ. Тот быстро спускался по лестнице. Когда он наконец-то спустился ближе, он на пару секунд замер, чтобы отдышаться. "Пещера. Я нашёл пещеру, в которую ушёл мой отец."

Дорофлуин ничего не ответил.

"Ещё я нашёл это", - Эльвэ полез в походный мешок, откуда достал находку и протянул её собеседнику, - "От плаща. От плаща моего отца."

Дорофлуин молча смотрел некоторое время на кусок ткани. "Это всё было так давно... когда твой отец ушёл в пещеру. Там начался его путь к безумию."

"Ты был там. Что ты видел той ночью, когда он ушёл?"

"Твой отец следовал за небольшим голубым огнём. И нет, огонь не говорил с ним, как он потом пытался нас убедить."

"И что ты тогда сделал?"

"Я последовал за ним. Когда огонь привёл твоего отца в пещеру, он вошёл внутрь."

"Был ли голос? Голос, звавший его по имени?"

"Нет."

"Я слышал мягкий голос, что звал меня. Я шёл на него, и в конце концов он вывел меня к той пещере."

"Эльвэ, послушай. Твой отец вошёл в пещеру, и ты знаешь, что из этого получилось. Не иди по тропе, которую он выбрал."

"Спасибо. Я знал, что ты до сих пор преданный друг моего отца."

Они услышали далёкий странный звук. Через секунду оба поняли: протрубил в рог один из часовых на городских воротах. К воротам приближался всадник.

Всадник принёс весть. Все эльфы всех трёх Кланов снова призывались к Куивиэнен.

Тата и Имин стояли вместе с сыновьями, глядя на собиравшихся у озера и ожидая прибытия остальных.

Дорофлуин с семьёй стоял поодаль.

Когда вперёд выступил Имин, все взгляды оказались прикованы к нему. "Дорогие друзья, мы проделали долгий путь с тех самых пор, как пробудились здесь. Мы достигли всего, о чём мечтали, и даже больше, о чём вначале не могли и помыслить. Мы создали удивительные вещи, мы построили города для наших семей и друзей. Но сейчас пришло время оставить всё это позади."

Продолжил Тата: "Вы все знаете, что случилось с Энелем. Великое зло пришло. И всё становится только хуже. Земля время от времени трясётся, краснеют небеса - вы сами видели это."

"Мы должны оставить эти земли, пока мы можем. Ингвэ видел Валинор своими глазами. Нас призвали и разрешили жить там, если мы захотим."

"Присоединитесь ли вы к нам?"

Толпа промолчала. Каждый думал и прокручивал в голове мысли, которые долгое время гнал от себя прочь.

Тихий голос из толпы вдруг молвил: "Куда пойдёт отец Ингвэ, туда пойду и я."

Все эльфы клана Миниар согласились на это путешествие. А Татиар и Нелиар всё ещё не решили.

Дорофлуин привлёк внимание толпы. "Я пойду со своей семьёй. Прошу, пойдёмте с нами, не оставайтесь здесь."

"Ты просишь нас", - раздался нервный голос из толпы, - "оставить всё, что мы построили и создали, всё, чего достигли."

"Я не пойду", - вторил ему другой голос, - "Не доверяю Оромэ. Он - один из тех, кто повинен в наших несчастьях!"

С этим эльфом многие согласились. Многие из Татиар и Нелиар ушли, так и не дождавшись конца встречи.

Элета с её родителями решили так же, уйдя вместе с остальными. Орофлуин видел, как они уходили прочь. В его глазах появились слёзы. Он понимал, что больше не будет того будущего, о котором он мечтал. Чуда не произойдёт, если она уже осталась здесь.

Многие из Нелиар и Татиар согласились идти в путь. И многие - отказались.

Эльвэ повёл Нелиар с его двумя братьями, Ольвэ и Эльмо.

Тата и его сын Татиэ повели клан Татиар, Имин и Ингвэ - Миниар.

Через несколько дней к Куивиэнен прибыл Оромэ. Ещё издалека он увидел Дорофлуина, сидевшего у воды. Охотник приблизился. "Здравствуй, эльф."

Дорофлуин повернул голову, но он не был удивлён тем, что Оромэ пришёл. "А, Оромэ. Здравствуй. Рад видеть тебя. Ты слышал? Мы оставляем эти земли. Очень многие не хотят идти."

"Они будут зваться Авари."

"А, Авари. Хорошее слово для отказавшихся. Нужно запомнить."

"Эру Илуватар сделал ваш язык таким."

"Я так давно не слышал этого имени..."

Оромэ улыбнулся. "Ну, он был несколько занят. Я хотел поговорить не об этом. Лучше скажи, ты чувствовал дрожь земли и видел красное небо?"

"Да. Только не знаю, почему земля тряслась и почему небо вдруг решило поменять свой цвет."

"Тогда позволь объяснить. Мы сейчас воюем с Мелькором. Он - тот, кто довёл Энеля до безумия. Он - тот, кто извратил природу эльфов и превратил их в злых существ. Его имя - Мелькор. И он - Вала, как и я. Валар могут низвергнуться из света во тьму."

"Так вот почему ты сказал нам уходить... тут больше не безопасно, раз этот Мелькор здесь?"

"Верно. Эру Илуватар и Валар призывают вас всех в Валинор. Там вы будете в безопасности под нашей защитой. Но мы... не ожидали, что многие не захотят уйти. Хотя, наверное, и у них были свои мотивы."

Они услышали рог Ингвэ. Рог извещал, что пора отправляться.

Имин подошёл к Дорофлуину и Оромэ.

"Дорогие друзья! Наконец-то мы с тобой встретились, Оромэ!"

"И я рад тебя видеть. Вижу, твой сын многому научился, уехав в Валинор."

"А, да. Теперь он - лидер клана, и он поведёт нас в Валинор. Ему нужно было дать шанс. И мне кажется, что он созрел для такой ответственности."

"А ты и Иминиэ?", - поинтересовался Дорофлуин.

"А мы последуем за сыном. Но от лидерства мы хотим отказаться, чтобы в тишине и спокойствии жить в Валиноре."

На губах Оромэ появилась усмешка. "У твоего сына великий путь, Имин."

Затрубили новые рога. Эльфы Татиар и Нелиар пришли, чтобы отправиться в Валинор.

Ночь быстро опустилась на мир. Они устроили привал, чтобы отправиться в путь на рассвете.

Дорофлуин поглядывал на своего сына. Тот выглядел весьма печальным и подавленным. Отец понял, почему, когда жена сказала ему на ухо: "Элета не захотела уходить в Валинор, если её родители остаются здесь."

Дорофлуин помедлил, подбирая слова. "Глубоко сожалею по поводу Элеты, сын мой."

Орофлуин не ответил, но на лице его отразилось понимание и благодарность за такое внимание к его проблемам.

Дорофлуин и Миарвен вышли из их палатки. Они смотрели на звёзды.

"Знаешь, Дорофлуин, я никогда не думала, что я оставлю эту землю."

"Я тоже. Но, думаю, Оромэ прав и будет к лучшему, если мы уйдём."

"Да, и я не буду роптать, пока моя семья будет со мной."

На следующий день все три Клана вновь поднялись в путь. Оромэ вёл колонну по дороге, которую знал лишь он.

Город Миниар оказался заброшен. Всё, что осталось - лишь дома и вещи, слишком большие для того, чтобы их забрать. В городах Татиар и Нелиар улицы порядком опустели, хотя некоторые жители до сих пор оставались в своих домах.

И так три Клана оставили Куивиэнен, не зная, увидят ли когда-нибудь ещё эти места, ставшие для них домом.

Орофлуин оставлял всё позади. Он обернулся и бросил прощальный взгляд на холм неподалёку от озера. Он так хотел увидеть Элету, бегущую вниз с холма к нему... но он не видел ничего. Орофлуин продолжил идти. В отдалении он услышал какой-то голос, звавший его по имени. Сердце эльфа на мгновение замерло, а потом громко и часто забилось, словно он скакал куда-то. Обернувшись, он увидел её. Элета кричала его имя и бежала вниз с холма, к нему. Она с удовольствием прыгнула в его объятия.

"Я не могу уйти без тебя. Хорошо, что у меня родители это поняли и сказали поступать, как хочу!"

Орофлуин ничего не сказал, но лишь крепче обнял свою подругу.

(Вы прочитали - Главу 4. Пробуждение - Напечатанную в Microsoft Ворд - Глава 4. Включает 13 Страниц)

(Опубликовано На - 13 Мая, 2016)

(Книги Название - Дрожь Арды)

(Русская Версия)

(Спасибо за чтение)

(Эта книга охраняется законом об интеллектуальной собственности, копирование

только с разрешения автора)

(Автор - Петр Ф Чеховской)


End file.
